Les Reliques de l'Autre Monde
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Il s'agit probablement de la plus dangereuse des quêtes que le monde sorcier ait dû accepté depuis des milliers d'années. La délégation anglaise, après des mois d'entraînement, est envoyé dans un monde de fers, barbarie, où la politique fait ménage avec la violence et les complots. Là-bas, ils devront récupérer l'héritage sorcier. Dans quel but ? Empêcher la magie de disparaitre...
1. Prélude

**Disclaimer : L'image ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les deux univers.**

Hello !

Déjà merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire :).

Ce projet (massif) me demande pas mal de temps, mes chapitres sont gros alors je les coupe en plusieurs parties pour vous alléger la lecture ! Les publications devraient être fluctuantes, je vais faire de mon mieux ;). Là j'ai de quoi publier pendant un bon petit moment, je dirai.

Les chapitres suivent le style des livres de G.R.R Martin, c'est-à-dire, que le titre du chapitre est le prénom de la personne sur laquelle on se focalise. :D Du coup, à votre avis ;), qui seront les membres de l'heureuse équipe de sorciers qui iront se perdre en Westeros, Essos et bien au-delà ? ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance des coquilles et fautes d'orthographe =(, ils devraient pas trop en avoir.

Je vous souhaite une belle lecture !

Ps. Etant donné l'univers, pensez bien que c'est du M rating, c'est un peu obligé. C'est pas le pays des petits poneys x).

Je vous embrasse :) !

 **Prélude**

Il était temps. Tout avait été préparé avec soin, dans la rapidité certes, mais avec efficacité. Il était nécessaire de vite agir pour sauver la Magie : car elle était en péril. Kingsley avala une dernière gorgée de café, mit de côté quelques dossiers et gribouilla une note pour son assistante – de quoi travailler pendant sa courte absence ; il fallait encore faire tellement de choses. Comme pour se rassurer, il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour toucher sa baguette, il la tourna doucement entre ses doigts et quitta son bureau. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, cette catastrophe qui avait pris vie après la défaite de Voldemort retombait lourdement sur ses épaules : y pouvait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Et était-il capable de ramener les choses à l'ordre normal. Shacklebolt resta un instant devant sa cheminée, fixant les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux sombres. Il était temps de les envoyer… là-bas. Une poignée de poudre dans les flammes et il se retrouva dans un hall sombre et au plafond haut, en de grandes enjambées le Ministre le traversa, ouvrit une porte et déboucha, légèrement tremblant dans une immense salle, un auditoire de pierre lisse.

Et ils étaient tous là, tournant leur jeune visage vers lui, le dévisageant. Des amis, du moins une bonne partie d'entre eux. Il les rejoignit en quelques enjambées, puis les salua un part un.

« Comment va ton épouse, Kingsley ? demanda un membre de l'équipe avec un grand sourire.  
– Elle reste couchée toute la journée et m'engueule assez fréquemment, je crois que j'ai pas encore compris le fonctionnement d'une femme enceinte ! » répondit Shacklebolt, lui rendant son sourire.  
Quelques uns rirent, mais la tension était dès plus palpable – ils étaient stressés et il y avait de quoi. Le Ministre s'installa devant son auditoire, s'éclaircit la gorge et un sourire d'amitié se dessinant sur ses lèvres, il intima le silence d'un seul regard :

« Mes amis, vous vous doutez que l'heure approche et que votre mission va sous peu passer à la seconde étape, il en est fini des longues heures d'enseignement – et je sais que ça ne déplaît pas à certains d'entre vous. Néanmoins, gardez bien à l'esprit les informations apprises, elles pourront vous sauvez la vie durant votre séjour dans ces… nouvelles ? contrées. Avant de partir, je tenais à vous faire, personnellement part, des dernières nouveautés. Aussi minimes soient-elles. Nous ne savons pas à quoi vous devez exactement vous attendre une fois que vous aurez traversé le portail, quelques contacts à nous vous accueillerons. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà, cela étant, changement de programme. Nous voulions vous mettre par paire…, mais votre répartition sur place ne saura plus entre nos mains. Les anciens sorciers, et leurs héritiers, qui résident là-bas, vont vous aiguiller. Mais ce que nous cherchons, pour sauver la Magie, même eux ignorent leur position. Il y a évidemment quelques pistes, quelques histoires et suppositions. Soyons lucides, on ne sait pas quand vous allez revenir et, je l'espère sincèrement, si vous allez tous revenir. Ces reliques dont parlent les prophéties et les vieux textes, trouvez en le plus possible. C'est notre héritage, notre filet de sauvetage, préparé et longuement conçu par nos ancêtres, par cet Ordre, normalement : ces objets devraient sauver la Magie. » Le Ministre observa son équipe, chacun d'eux connaissait l'importance de la mission. Il fallait sortir de cette situation, perdre la magie signifiait perdre leur identité.

La Magie, on ne savait pourquoi, quittait les veines des nouveaux-nés sorciers. Toute la descendance qui voyait le jour depuis trois années n'avaient aucune once de magie en eux. C'était l'horreur et au sein des foyers sorciers l'angoisse régnait. Quand le ministère avait appris cela Shacklebolt, devenu récemment Ministre, avait fait une promesse à l'Angleterre : La dernière des leur ne serait pas Victoire Weasley. On ne savait pourquoi (la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres est soupçonnée être le déclencheur de cette catastrophe), la petite de Bill et Fleur était la dernière enfant à être née avec des pouvoirs magiques, son inscription à Poudlard fut exécutée dans les règles de l'Art. La plume s'était levée, avait écrit son prénom et depuis…, trois ans ayant passées, rien. Aucun nom ne se rajouta à la liste. La Magie quittait les veines des enfants de sorciers. Une catastrophe. Une rencontre haut placée avec les dirigeants des autres pays, des Ministres, rois sorciers eu lieu : tout avait été longuement discuté lorsque la Ministre de la Magie de la Russie, avança, après quelques verres, que son peuple connaissait quelques prophéties à ce sujet. Recherches s'en suivirent et délégations se créèrent. Celle de l'Angleterre, composée d'une équipe de huit braves, allaient s'aventurer dans un monde médiéval.  
« Soyez prudent et vigilant, vous êtes en territoire inconnu, sauvage et rustre ! Le portail sera ouvert dans une heure, préparez-vous, habillez-vous et, par pitié, ramenez-nous les reliques. Nous comptons, chaque homme et femme de notre monde, sur vous. »


	2. Hermione (1)

Chères amies, chers amis.

Voici le premier chapitre de l'aventure. Déjà une petite idée de qui va ouvrir l'aventure ? (Le titre du chapitre le dit en même temps... huh ^^'').

Et où va commencer notre histoire... ?

Surprise.

 **Hermione**

Des flaques de lumière baignaient partiellement le dallage clair de la pièce dans laquelle, en cet après-midi, on l'avait emmené. Logée dans un des nombreux couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, la chambre était utilisée par un des seigneurs qui travaillaient au palais. Il semblait qu'on était parti à la recherche de quelqu'un de qualifié qui devait traiter son cas ; du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Le garde qui l'avait mené ici s'était montré rude et taciturne, il l'ignorait. Du moins, verbalement. Elle avait aperçu quelques regards de biais, qui la scrutait voracement. Celui-ci, après l'avoir lâché dans la chambre, se posta à l'entrée, flanqué de son armure de plaque sombres il semblait invulnérable. Mais des perles de transpiration recouvraient sa face rouge et glissaient sur sa barbe noire. La chaleur était dès plus désagréable. La pièce, où elle avait été entreposée et gardée comme une vulgaire prisonnière, était de dimensions acceptables, rien de très royal en ses proportions. Mais le mobilier avait été travaillé avec soin et savoir faire, ce n'était un ouvrage d'un amateur ou d'un simple fabricant de village. Les meubles en bois brillaient tant le soleil moirait la couche épaisse d'un récent vernissage, leur donnant ainsi un éclat de neuf. Il lui suffit de faire un tour sur elle-même, lentement, pour se faire une vague idée de la bourse qui pouvait se permette ce mobilier ; sauf si c'était le Seigneur des lieux qui meublait tout le palais, mais elle en doutait fortement.

Hermione toussa, espérant ainsi dégager ses poumons qui peinaient à s'emplir d'air frais. Les deux poches semblaient être obstruées. Jamais elle ne connut de telle température en Angleterre, même les canicules de l'été 1995 n'étaient qu'une douce brise rafraîchissante, en comparaison. _Quelle chaleur et cette odeur…_ Un lourd parfum de plantes odorantes, de miel et de lavande rendait la respiration difficile. Quelques bras grimpant de végétation caressaient les fenêtres de leur doigts feuillus, d'énormes corolles s'y accrochaient, leur tête dodelinant dans le vide. D'une main elle s'essuya le front pendant qu'elle tirait une chaise en fer à elle, de manière à offrir un repos à ses membres endoloris. Un jeu d'échec en bois reposait sur le bureau, la partie n'était pas terminée, mais les pions des blancs semblaient avoir l'avantage. La sorcière avait l'impression d'être dans une salle d'interrogation, ce n'était pas le mobilier qui lui donnait cette impression, plutôt l'attente solitaire d'un inconnu qui venait s'occuper de son cas, le garde la retenant en attendant. Hermione était très mal à l'aise et inquiète . Etait-elle la seule a avoir atterri ici ? Ou allait-elle avoir la chance de croiser un des siens dans l'enceinte de cet immense palais rouge ? De la transpiration coulait de sa nuque et se glissait entre ses omoplates, à la découverte de la courbe de son dos. Elle se maudit très rapidement de ne pas avoir opté pour une coupe plus courte, plus appropriée à ce climat et à cet été. Ses lourdes boucles se collaient sur sa nuque et sur ses épaules, humides. En même temps, on l'avait averti de la possibilité qu'elle soit au Nord, où le climat était autrement rude et ses habitants, semblaient-ils, étaient comme le temps : froid et peu accueillant.

Une servante vint ouvrir une fenêtre. _Beaucoup trop jeune pour travailler, ça devrait être punissable… quoiqu'au Moyen-Âge ce fut pareil_ , _les conditions de travail doivent être difficiles…_ songea-t-elle amèrement. La fillette, peut-être dix ans, portait une courte robe de lin clair et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient assemblées en une coupe sommaire mais élevée, de quoi dégager ses petites épaules. Hermione s'apprêtait à la questionner, au sujet de la personne qu'on cherchait, mais elle était déjà loin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un pan de robe qui disparaissait dans le couloir, quelque chose clochait… Du couloir provenait la respiration lourde du garde et les pas étouffés d'un homme en babouche qui venait en direction de la porte à petits pas. Le _style_ de la servante…

 _Quelle idiote de Granger !_ Elle regretta rapidement son choix vestimentaire : sa soierie, légère et de teinte ensoleillée, ne convenait probablement pas au rang qu'on lui attribua lors de l'accueil pour la mission et qu'on allait, de toute façon, modifier pour qu'il sied plus à ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Le garde devait pensé avoir escorté une noble, ou pire, une voleuse qui se serait appropriée les biens de sa maîtresse… quoique, elle espéra, peut-être que les suivantes s'accoutraient ainsi ? Les séances d'information n'étaient pas dès plus complètes, là était le danger de la mission. En tout cas, la soie était d'une qualité trop supérieure pour être celle d'une servante ou d'une suivante. En son coeur elle eu une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être allait-elle vraiment prendre le rôle d'une femme aisée, comme prévue. Ainsi elle aurait plus de liberté pour achever ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Quelqu'un salua le soldat en fonction avec bonne humeur. Un chauve, vêtu d'un beau tissu coloré et vif, traversa le seuil de la porte qu'il ferma lentement derrière lui. Un grand sourire éclairait sa face lunaire qui était couverte d'une poudre, une sorte de fond de teint. Il empestait la lavande, comme s'il s'était baigné dans une infusion de celle-ci. Si elle devait rester dans une salle qui sentait aussi fort plus longtemps, elle allait probablement faire une allergie à la lavande. L'odeur l'irritait.


	3. Hermione (2)

**Hermione (2)**

Lord Varys, car il devait s'agir de l'homme que l'autre garde était aller chercher et que son physique correspondait à la fiche qu'on lui avait donné lors de la longue préparation de mission, lui prit les mains et les serra chaleureusement. Ses propres mains lui parurent sèches comparées à l'humidité qui recouvrait celles de l'eunuque. C'était un homme important, se rappela la sorcière : _Faudra être attentive à ces propos…_

« Ma _chère_ amie, vous me faites un immense honneur, nous sommes si peu à pouvoir interférer avec vos semblables ! » Il lui lâcha les mains avec un soupire de satisfaction et doucement s'appuya sur la table qui se trouvait derrière lui. « Un oisillon m'a chuchoté votre prénom : Hermione. Je suis Lord Varys, l'eunuque ou encore l'Araignée, ou autres surnoms dont on m'affable. Votre chef m'a informé par le biais d'une dizaine de lettres de la quête qui vous a été inculpé et il m'a explicitement demandé de vous prendre en charge, du moins au début. Après si besoin est, je devrai vous laisser vous envoler. Mais pour l'instant, ce sera la première de plusieurs rencontres, souligna Varys avec enthousiasme et un léger pouffement.  
\- Je vous suis grée de l'aide et de l'attention que vous me portez, messire. »  
 _Toujours les appeler par leur bon titre, sinon il vous en coûtera._ Voilà une règle qu'elle avait au plus vite retenue. Les gens de ce monde, surtout les nobles et chevaliers prétentieux, s'offusquaient de toutes erreurs et de tout comportement déplacé. On disait que leur punition était… démesurée. C'était du moins ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.  
L'eunuque éclata de rire et se frotta les mains, amusé. Physiquement, il avait un air de ressemblance avec Slughorn, aussi dans ses mimiques. Mais quelque chose lui donnait le sentiment qu'il était bien dangereux, à sa manière.  
« Je vois que vous avez retenu vos leçons, très chère. C'est très bien, vous avez ainsi plus de chance de survivre plus longtemps. »  
 _Très rassurant…_ Les poils de son échine se redressèrent, allait-elle survivre ?  
La même servante lui apporta des rafraîchissements et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle trempa ses lèvres dans un nectar fruitée qui la refroidit un peu. Cette chaleur… Même le palais de pierres n'était pas clément.  
« Il fait atrocement chaud aujourd'hui, mais ça ne durera pas, lui annonça Lord Varys après avoir d'un geste distrait déplacé un des pions noirs de son échiquier.  
 _Echec et mat.  
_ \- Avant de vous en dire plus sur ce qui vous attend ici à Port Réal…»  
Hermione récita son cours sur les villes de ce continent, donc : elle se trouvait dans la capitale du Royaume. Les pupilles du seigneur Varys s'éclaircirent subitement.  
« Oh ! Avant que j'oublie…, notre bon roi Robert n'est plus des nôtres, c'est son fils Joffrey qui occupe le trône à présent, annonça-t-il en se versant le nectar dans une coupe en verre. Il a été ouvert par un sanglier, le pauvre, Robert évidemment, pas Joffrey. » Il fit un temps de silence et en profita pour s'abreuver à son tour. « Vous allez rapidement remarquer que nous mourrons autrement que chez-vous, mon amie.  
\- Il y a eu une époque, dans _mon_ monde, où nos vies se rassemblaient plus, mais ce fût il y a fort longtemps, précisa la sorcière avant de se rafraîchir une nouvelle fois. » Allait-elle réussir à s'accommoder à ce monde ? Ou n'allait-elle jamais rentrer chez-elle ?

« Parfait, je peux ainsi vous parler de ce sujet… _délicat_ qui me préoccupe. J'aimerai vous prévenir le plus tôt possible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner votre beau minois et votre corps de femme. Ici, votre con sera probablement soumis à des tentatives d'intrusions…, faites-en un arme est mieux vous vous en porterez, mais je ne crains pouvoir vous offrir une occupation sans risque. Les hommes vont probablement vous prendre. C'est un sujet qui n'est pas tabou, vous êtes femme ! avez-vous déjà connu un homme ? » Varys en parlait sans gêne, apparemment, semblait-il préoccupé par le sort de sa nouvelle _protégée._  
« Oui, j'ai connue un homme et je suis consciente de ce risque. On m'a sensibilisée à ce sujet, je… ferai ce qu'il faudra faire. » Son coeur se serra à la pensée de son ancien amant, de son meilleur ami. Est-ce que Ron allait bien ? _  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, focalise-toi sur ce qui se passe maintenant,_ s'ordonna-t-elle, de ses mains elle agrippa la soie ocre de sa robe, détendant ainsi un peu sa tension, elle respira un grand coup.  
« Vous pourriez finir grosse très chère…  
\- Je sais, messire.  
\- Bien… maintenant, votre mission ne m'est pas étrangère et je ferai mon mieux pour vous aider, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que mes services vous seront utiles. J'ai informé l'intendant, par le biais d'un ami, qu'une jeune femme cherchait une place acceptable au palais. J'espère qu'il vous mettra aux services d'une femme de la cour ou en cuisines, vous y risquerez certainement le moins. Sauf si le boulanger décide de vous pétrir les miches. Il pouffa et reprit rapidement son sérieux : Vous a-t-on enseigné les métiers de la Cour ?  
\- Partiellement, je le crains. Les miens ne savent que ce qu'on leur a appris. La pratique ils nous  
\- l'ont, hélas, pas ou rarement, enseigné. Mais j'apprend vite, affirma-t-elle, comme pour se rassurer.  
\- Vous me semblez sûre de vous, c'est une qualité, certes, mais prenez garde ! certains seigneurs préfèrent les servantes soumises, silencieuses et stupides. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, heureusement. » _  
_Lord Varys ferait-il parti de ces seigneurs prétentieux ? Tendrement, il saisit le poignet de la servante qui venait récupérer, en toute discrétion, les services et la boisson de son maître.  
« Messire ? murmura la fillette de sa voix claire, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'humidité.  
\- Vous seriez bien brave si vous pouviez nous amener une robe que l'intendance a en réserve pour notre amie ? Les soieries feraient scandales, sinon.  
\- Votre servante, messire…  
\- Tout va bien mon enfant ? Vous me semblez émue. Varys la sondait doucement avec ses yeux sombres. _Elle a l'air d'avoir pleuré,_ remarqua Hermione, cette enfant lui faisait de la peine, elle était bien trop jeune pour travailler et qui sait ce qu'elle subissait dans l'enceinte du château.  
\- Oui, Lord Varys, merci pour votre intérêt.»  
Puis elle fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce, rapidement.

L'eunuque émit un claquement de langue réprobateur, puis se retourna vers la sorcière qui ruisselait sur la chaise, les jambes fléchies. Il la regarda longuement, d'une façon qu'elle ne su déchiffrer.  
« Hermione, une fois Milly revenue, je demanderai au garde, qui vous a mené à moi, de vous escorter chez l'intendant qui vous assignera un travail. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, car je vous sens inquiète, je garderai un oeil bienveillant sur vous.  
\- Merci Lord Varys, pour tout. J'aurai néanmoins une question, voire une requête à vous soumettre : on m'a confisqué une baguette en arrivant…  
\- Et on ne vous la rendra pas, je le crains, coupa-t-il sec, sans méchanceté mais il semblait être arrêté sur sa décision. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

\- Pourquoi ? » Elle déglutit avec difficulté, _pitié pas ça, tout sauf ça, je serai condamnée…_


	4. Hermione (3)

**Hermione (3)**

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Être désarmée ? Elle avait vécu pire, non ? Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules dénudées : lui retirer sa baguette c'était la condamner à mourir, sans défense… comme la moldue qu'elle avait cru être durant son enfance ; incapable de se sauver de la lame ou de la poigne d'un homme.

« J'en suis très navré, mais le dernier dès vôtres a avoir gardé cette _arme_ a causé une guerre qui a anéanti un grand nombre d'innocents, notre monde en fut presque condamné à ne jamais renaître de ses cendres.»

 _Les innocents meurent durant les guerres, depuis toujours…_ Lord Varys venait de l'égorger vif et de la laisser se vider de son sang sucré, du moins c'était l'effet que cette mauvaise nouvelle lui donnait.

«Je suis sincèrement désolé, je sais que vous tenez à cette _baguette_ pour votre défense, mais c'est ainsi.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-elle, abattue. _La mission sera plus difficile, mais, j'ai connu d'autres situations compliquées, je vais m'en sortir ! Si seulement Harry et Ron se trouvaient à mes côtés ; j'irai certainement mieux._

\- Ne soyez pas inquiète, vous allez apprendre de nouvelles façons pour vous défendre, le Sud endurcit autant les femmes que le fait le froid et les hommes du Nord ; je ne doute pas de vos capacités mademoiselle Granger. Votre poste saura, je l'espère, vous offrir du temps pour vos recherches. »

La petite Milly réapparut avec une longue robe de tissu léger, d'un rouge délavé, qu'elle présenta à son maître. Le haut avait été travaillé de manière à offrir un léger décolleté : promesse de liberté pour sa poitrine. Varys approuva d'un geste de la main et congédia poliment sa servante.

« Reposez-vous mon enfant, ordonna-t-il avec douceur alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, puis l'eunuque s'adressa à son invitée, en ce qui vous concerne, très chère, je vais vous faire envoyer chez l'intendant du palais. Vous pouvez sans autre vous dévêtir derrière la porte.» D'un sourire et d'un signe de la tête il lui désigna un paravant qui se tenait derrière l'entrée. «Je ne regarderai pas… promis. Dès que vous êtes prête, informez-en le garde en fonction. Il vous guidera au près de l'intendant, bonne chance.»

Hermione opina timidement du chef et robe en mains se cacha derrière le paravant d'osier sombre. Lord Varys et ses babouches quittèrent la chambre et informa, d'une voix autoritaire, le garde de sa tâche.

Non sans peine, elle retira les soieries aux couches nombreuses et enfila sa nouvelle tenue de servante. Le tissu était si froid qu'il eu un effet rafraîchissant sur sa peau chaude. L'étoffe la grattait. Elle n'aurait, finalement, pas la chance d'être noble. Une fois revêtue, elle quitta le bureau de Varys et fit son entrée officielle dans la société de Westeros : à présent, toutes erreurs pouvaient lui être fatale. Le garde, qui l'avait auparavant escorté jusqu'ici, un certain Ser Aaren Travers, l'accueillit avec le même regard curieux. Il s'adressa à elle. Son timbre était doux mais son ton aurait pu couper une montagne en deux. Puissant, destructeur.

« Ta robe en soie t'allait mieux, te m'étais plus en valeur, presque une princesse. Maintenant, t'as l'air moins intéressante avec cette tenue de servante. » L'homme de Port-Réal ricana et commença à se déplacer. « L'eunuque veut que je t'amène là-bas assez rapidement, alors traîne pas !  
\- Oui Ser, je marcherai vite, répliqua-t-elle froidement.  
\- Tu viens du Nord ? demanda le soldat en la reluquant. T'es trop blanche pour venir d'ici…même la fille de ce traître de Stark est presque aussi blanche que toi et pourtant, elle est à Port-Réal depuis un bon moment maintenant. Paraît que le Jeune Loup a récupéré assez de butins pour vêtir ses servantes de soie… dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, Travers se passa une main sur la sa barbe taillée en pointe ; son épée lui battait les flancs. »

Hermione paniqua. _Il me soupçonnerait de quelque chose ? Est-ce mal de venir du Nord… De quel Loup parle-t-il ? Ce Stark n'était-il pas un ami du feu Robert Baratheon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis que nos informateurs ont quitté Westeros ? … qu'est-ce que je devrai lui répondre ?_

« Tu parles peu, on t'aurait entraîné pour te taire ? Belle initiative, les femmes aiment parler pour ne rien dire.  
\- Mon ancienne maîtresse m'avait offerte cette robe pour me remercier de mes services au près d'elle. Mais, j'ai considéré qu'elle ne serait pas appropriée pour le travail qui m'attend, mentit-elle d'une traite, Hermione pria que sa voix n'ait pas flanché. »  
Le garde la dévisagea silencieusement puis salua un autre homme en service qui longeait un des couloirs du palais, les yeux grands ouverts, attentif. _Si cet Aaren ne réplique pas, c'est positif ?_ Ils empruntèrent des escaliers en colimaçon qui descendait, vu _l'odeur_ , aux cuisines. Tout en descendant avec précaution les marches de pierre, l'air frais commençaient à les envelopper tout en douceur. Ce changement de température enchanta la Gryffondor. Même la respiration du garde devint moins haletante.  
Une voix cinglante comme un fouet retentit dans le couloir éclairé par des torches, suivi un bruit de poterie brisée et des cris d'indignations.  
« L'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, l'Roose, marmonna Travers en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers le bout du couloir qui bifurquait sur trois autres, à l'intersection une fine porte de bois était entre-ouverte.  
\- C'était l'intendant ?  
Ser Travers eu un sourire moqueur et de son doigt de mailles pointa une immense porte qui était du côté droit du couloir :  
\- Non, lui c'est le chef des cuisines… Il a pas grand chose sous la caboche, à mon avis. » Il avait dû remarquer les traits inquiets qui s'étaient encrées dans son jolie visage, car il rajouta avec un sourire en coins : « Il crie plus qu'autre chose, il mord pas ou peu. Faut pas avoir peur, y a quelques tendres parmi les domestiques du palais, les femmes ont de tout façon autant peur que toi. Sauf celles aux sangs chauds, caractère épicée… » De la main qui n'était sur le pommeau de son épée, il poussa la porte qui était entre-ouverte. L'intendant, un grand gaillard sec, avait son long nez pointu plongé dans la paperasserie ; d'énormes rouleaux de parchemins et des livres jonchaient le bureau en bois massif. Il releva doucement son faciès recouvert d'une constellation de tâches de rousseurs, des yeux gris perçant toisèrent les intrus. D'un geste lent l'intendant posa sa plume, mouillée d'encre sombre, dans un récipient en verre.  
« Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous, Ser Aaren ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grinçante.  
\- Je vous amène la Hermione, comme convenu, elle est censée entrer en service aujourd'hui. » Ser Travers prit congé, mais avant, donna rendez-vous à l'intendant en soirée, pour une pinte de bière qu'il lui devait.

L'homme ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil à Hermione, puis d'un doigt fouilla ses papiers.

« Paraît qu'il faut que je te trouve une bonne place, comme quoi, me soumettre une telle somme en ta faveur… » D'un geste du menton il désigna une bourse imposante qui reposait sur une étagère. « Je suppose que je reverrai pas autant de pièce avant un petit moment, alors je vais faire ce qu'on m'a demandé, en fermant un oeil sur ce vicieux pot-de-vin. Une place confortable alors… ? J'aurai p't'être quelque chose qui irait, une place en tant que camériste pour Lady Sansa s'est libérée. La soeur de ce Stark ne devrait pas se montrer compliquée, c'est pas comme si elle avait connu la qualité là-bas, au Nord et elle souhaite tellement plaire qu'elle ne pense qu'à ça, apparemment. Suffira donc d'l'habiller joliment et d'la suivre dans ses déplacements, puis autres petites tâches. » L'intendant lui indiqua la porte pendant qu'il fouillait, ses énormes sourcils froncés, le fond d'un tiroir.

« Et je m'y rend comment, au près de Lady Stark ? » voulut-elle savoir avant de devoir quitter le bureau de l'intendant. _Au service d'une Dame, ça devrait être jouable,_ se réjouit-elle, _cette Sansa ne semble pas trop difficile, mais après comme on nous l'a enseigné : Ce qu'on raconte n'est jamais vrai, sauf si de nos yeux éclairés on l'a vu._ Une autre règle qui lui sera utile, commérages et discussions ne faisant qu'un en Westeros, il fallait ainsi se montrer vigilant et critique.

« Je vais t'y accompagner, en chemin je te donnerai les instructions concernant l'organisation de la vie domestique au palais… oh, _la_ voilà ! » De sa large main, il retira une clé en fer sombre dès plus rustique, aucun ornement, aucune gravure. Hermione dehors, il verrouilla la porte à double tour et indiqua le chemin jusqu'à un petit escalier de service, utilisé par les petits gens du palais, tel que les domestiques.

Rapidement ils franchirent les nombreuses marches étroites qui menaient aux étages supérieurs, en direction des modestes appartements de la fille Stark. Elle était la fiancée du jeune roi, apprit Hermione pendant que l'intendant, Jeor, lui expliquait en long et en large les diverses tâches qu'elle devrait accomplir et des endroits où elle vivra, tout cela entre-coupés de remarques acerbes et de rumeurs de château. Il lui informa qu'elle logeait avec deux autres caméristes dans une chambre à l'étage des domestiques, dans les hauteurs d'une tour ; loin des chambres royales et des nobles. Que les repas étaient servis dans la salle des domestiques, soit une pièce près des cuisines qui accueillaient les centaines de serviteurs, non sans difficulté. On y mangeait aux coudes à coudes. « Ça rapproche les gens. » crût-il bon de préciser suivi d'un bête ricanement.  
« Si tu as la malchance de finir grosse, tu as trois options, commença l'intendant en bifurquant dans un nouveau couloir dans lequel marchaient, d'une lenteur due à la chaleur, dames de la cour et gardes au visage sévère. De la main il salua une servante, qui portait un panier rempli d'habits sales, celle-ci lui offrit un charmant sourire et une once de rouge rehaussa le rose de ses joues quand Jeor lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Soit, tu épouses le père du gosse et tu restes chez toi pour t'occuper du marmot, soit si tu portes un bâtard : tu le déposes dans la rue, orphelinat, à choix, soit tu quittes le palais avec lui et tu te débrouilles. On accepte rarement les femmes qui ont des enfants, très rarement, alors je te conseille de te rendre laide, tu auras moins de risque d'être engrossée. » Hermione ne broncha pas, de préférence elle lui aurait vomi dessus et serait parti ramasser les pauvres petits qui devaient joncher les rues de Port-Réal mais elle se força à rester attentive.  
« Evidemment, si t'arrives à mettre la Main ou le Roi de ton côté et qu'ils te font la grâce de t'offrir une chambre pour toi et l'enfant, alors là, fais-toi plaisir avec qui tu veux. Avec la somme qu'on m'a gentiment offerte pour toi… tu arriveras certainement à faire jouer tes relations, si intéressantes, pour pouvoir rester ici, malgré ton statut de mère. » Il annonça en désignant un escalier qu'ils étaient bientôt là. « En faite, le meilleur ce serait d'épouser un chevalier ou de te rendre au bordel, tout le monde sait que les bâtards y vivent bien mieux que dans l'orphelinat. Surtout en ces temps de conflit. »

Elle opina du chef, muette, pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle respecterait les règles. Mais, elle n'espérait pas devoir porter un enfant né d'un acte sans amour. Le risque qu'elle tombe enceinte, lui avait longuement fait hésité si elle voulait se joindre à cette mission, car ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle souhaitait devenir mère. Mais son devoir eut raison de ses doutes et maintenant, elle était là. Dans son imagination s'imprimait petit à petit, le visage aux traits incertains d'un enfant, un enfant sans magie dans ses veines, un petit être désarmé face à ce monde difficile. Allait-elle porter un enfant durant son passage dans ce monde ?


	5. Hermione (4)

**Hermione**

L'intendant s'arrêta devant une porte et après une dernière remarque, il la laissa là et fit demi-tour, rapidement. Hermione inspira longuement et ouvrit doucement la porte, son intrusion officielle se déployait gentiment, doucement : elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, l'élève brillante, celle qui accompagna l'Elu dans une quête désespérée pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celle qui connaissait amour et amitié. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'Hermione : camériste de Lady Sansa et objet de plaisir des hommes. Femme.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une belle pièce partiellement éclairée par la lumière du jour, seul le lit se trouvait dans l'ombre frais de la chambre. Les meubles correspondaient au style du château, raffinés, comme devait l'être leur propriétaire, la futur reine. Mais Hermione fut surprise de découvrir une jeune fille, treize ans à peine, à moitié assise dans l'ombre. _Lady Sansa, fiancée du roi, trop jeune, encore une fois trop jeune…_ La fille Stark était d'une beauté délicate, sa longue chevelure auburn était coiffée avec soins et répondait aux normes de coiffure chez les nobles de la cité.  
« Lady Sansa ? » murmura Hermione en s'approchant doucement vers la Stark, elle avait les yeux clos, mais au son de la voix de l'intruse, la fiancée du roi battit des paupières.

« Je suis navrée, madame, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous réveiller. Je me nomme Hermione, l'intendant m'envoie au près de vous en tant que camériste ; je suis à votre service, madame. » informa-t-elle d'une voix, qu'elle trouva, très douce et attentionnée. Quitte à devoir habiller une fillette durant toute la journée, au tant se montrer sympathique avec elle. Se lier d'amitié à la rigueur ? Malgré les sept années qui les séparaient, peut-être, qu'une certaine alchimie aura lieu, qui sait. La sorcière trouvait qu'elle semblait bien fragile, la petite Stark. Celle-ci se maintint avec plus de grâce et parut rapidement plus éveillée, mais la pâleur de ses joues ne semblaient pas n'être dû qu'à ses gènes.

« Vous me semblez bien pâle, madame. Peut-être que sortir, malgré la chaleur, vous ferait du bien ? Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous prépare pour dormir ?  
\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Lady Sansa en s'extirpant de sa chaise, elle fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. « Qu'est-il arrivée à mon ancienne camériste ? » La fille du Seigneur du Nord grimaça en apercevant son triste reflet dans son grand miroir.  
\- Il est passé le milieu de journée, si vous avez faim… je pourrais aller vous chercher à manger aux cuisines et en ce qui concerne votre ancienne camériste, Lady Sansa, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, désolée.

\- Très bien, merci. Je souhaiterai faire un tour dans les jardins, accompagnez-moi » ordonna-t-elle non sans douceur. Son visage sembla se décomposer pendant un bref instant, mais elle se recomposa rapidement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Sa camériste se calqua à ses côtés, marchant au rythme de sa, à présent, maîtresse. Elles traversèrent couloirs et cours pour déboucher aux jardins, quelques paroles furent échanger durant le trajet. Mais en soi, Hermione en appris peu et était certaine d'une seule chose : cette fille était traumatisée et effrayée. Elle se traînait comme un cadavre, un cadavre majestueux et beau – ou plutôt une enfant s'apprêtant à tomber en poussière. Les jardins, verdoyant, étaient lourds d'odeurs et vif de couleurs – un autre monde que le parc de Poudlard. Un autre climat. Les divers arbres du jardin étendaient leur ombre en de multiples bras. Bourdonnements et piaillements d'oiseaux (et de femmes) emplissaient l'air lourd. Peut-être un des derniers jours de l'été ?

D'un regard, elle fit le compte des quelques personnes qui s'étaient réfugiés près de fontaines ou sous les arbres. Parmi eux, elle l'avait appris, devait se trouver des oreilles de la Reine, d'un certain Lord Baelish et de Lord Varys lui-même. Oreilles de qui allaient-elles devenir ? De Sansa ? Du coin de l'oeil, elle observa la belle rousse qui marchait tout en observant, les yeux brillants, les différentes floraisons. Non, la fille ne jouait probablement pas à ce jeu. _Ah, quelque chose ne doit pas aller._ Elle cessa de regarder sa Maîtresse pour observer deux hommes qui venaient à leur rencontre. _Mon Dieu, la tronche du gars.  
_ Un petit gars, blondinet, à l'air mauvais, richement vêtu reluqua la petite avec un sourire torve et s'arrêtant devant elle, se penchant doucement.  
« Ma douce… » murmura-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
Hermione se surprit à faire un pas en avant, se plaçant ainsi plus près de la fille Stark. Protecteur, son geste arracha un grand éclat de rire au jeune blond, _On dirait Malfoy !_ songea Hermione dans un mélange amusé et une pointe d'agacement.  
« Regarde voir cela, ma bien-aimée s'est trouvée une chienne ! Vous êtes bien bonne de pourvoyer une semblable pour le Limier, Lady Sansa.  
– Je m'excuse, votre Altesse, c'est une nouvelle camériste. Elle ne voulait point vous offenser, bégaya Lady Stark d'une voix tremblante.  
– Ai-je parlé d'une quelconque offense ? Votre Roi, pardonne cette _chienne._ Mais ma douce, se protège seule. N'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle était effrayée, remarqua Hermione, Sansa mourrait de peur. Elle avait peur de ce petit blond et ce petit blond… était donc le fils Baratheon ? Le Roi ? L'homme qui l'accompagnait, un géant balafré, la fixa un instant et déporta son regard sur ce petit fils de pute qu'était Joffrey Baratheon, celui-ci porta un regard menaçant sur Hermione. Son instinct protecteur venait probablement de lui jouer un petit tour.

Le Roi s'apprêtait à réprimander cette impudente de camériste, mais la Reine Régente qui passait par-là avec un vieil homme mit fin à la conversation, car elle nécessitait la présence de son fils pour une affaire importante. Joffrey et la Reine quittèrent rapidement les jardins.

Le Limier qui avait été congédié par la même occasion, resta quelques secondes de plus sur place, il salua Lady Stark en baissant un peu la tête et partit.

« Hermione, ne refait plus ça, d'accord ? demanda sa Maîtresse alors qu'elles reprirent leur promenade, ses yeux brillaient doucement.  
– Mais ma Dame, il avait quelque chose d'agressif qui…  
– Ecoute-moi bien, c'est le Roi, peu importe ce qu'il fait, ne réagis pas. Même si c'est pour me protéger. » La femme du Nord fixa sa camériste et dessina un semblant de sourire. « C'est pour notre bien. »


	6. Drago (1)

Voici le chapitre 2 de notre aventure :D, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici merci à vous ;).

N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire ^.^, du moment que c'est constructif et bienveillant cela me fera plaisir et ça motive à continuer :).

Maintenant vous connaissez deux des envoyés ;) qui d'autres avez-vous en tête ?

 **Drago**

Il paraissait irréel. Bon nombre de murs avaient été construits dans son monde – des briques, pierres, entassées et cimentées, empêchant peuples de s'unir ou protégeant pays de divers attaques – mais celui-ci était de dimensions gargantuesques, sa façade semblait disparaître dans le ciel (de bas nuages pesaient sur le sommet du Mur, sombres et menaçant). Mais outre son étonnement face à cette création humaine, Drago portait un intérêt plus particulier à ses membres. On lui avait bien dit que le Nord n'était pas le lieu le plus plaisant comme affectation, mais en acceptant cette mission (ou plutôt ce rachat pour ses erreurs passées) il n'était pas certain de sa destination finale et l'acceptait. Mais là, les conditions lui firent presque regretter sa décision, devant, tout de même, restaurer l'ancienne gloire des Malfoy. Le froid glacial et le vent frigorifiaient les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas revêtues d'une belle couche de cuir et tissu. Le Nord et le Mur. L'Hiver et la Garde de la Nuit. Mais la seule chose qu'il le tourmentait en cet instant, c'était la crainte que ses doigts ne se détachent – ce qui l'empêcherait, à son retour, de faire usage de sa baguette. Pire déshonneur qui pourrait lui arriver. _Quoique j'aurai pu être un cracmolle. Qui sait ce que père aurait fait de son fils unique…_ Drago soupira, ses jambes ankylosées rendaient la marche plus douloureuse et ses foutus habits le démangeaient horriblement. Ce contact qu'il devait rejoindre sur place avait intérêt d'avoir de bonnes pistes pour retrouver une de ses reliques.  
Dès le moment, où le froid l'avait giflé avec méchanceté, il avait décrété qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps ici – il le refusait, tout son corps, tendu et gelé, semblait partager sa décision. Le Nord ne le sied point. Il pouvait encore se bercer d'illusions jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le vieillard, celui-ci n'allait probablement pas l'envoyer dans le Sud ; il était presque certain qu'une relique avait été caché dans ce monde cristallin à la blancheur virginale.

Drago en trembla d'autant plus – à son arrivée dans ce monde, l'Accueil avait farfouillé dans une dizaine de papier et – regardant Drago puis une fiche et une nouvelle fois Drago – quelqu'un avait lâché une plaisanterie au sujet d'un dénommé Targaryen. Un vieil homme, dont le visage était mangé par une barbe blanche et rousse, le prit de côté. Le temps de lui tendre des papiers et quelques informations sur le trajet à emprunter. D'une voix grave et d'un ton bourru, il s'adressa à lui :

« Je te donne quelques informations, petit, de quoi faire ton voyage en un morceau (un sourire gras se dessina dans ses poils drus). Après, je suppose que ton Seigneur, enfin Maître – il se tut – ton chef t'a bien expliqué la situation de notre beau petit monde. Parce que mon Ordre refuse que je t'en dise plus ! Donc, garde tout ce que tu as appris dans ta caboche de blondinet et tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu veux à ceux que tu croises, mais gare à ta langue. Si tu es trop curieux, ce sera la prison ou la lame pour toi.

– Sympa, lâcha le Serpentard saisissant les papiers que le vieux lui tendait.  
– Ce sera ton contact qui t'accueillera une fois arrivé, tu lui obéis et ça devrait bien se passer pour toi. Suis l'itinéraire de la carte, tu évites ainsi les zones dangereuses. »  
L'homme tendit la main, Drago compris qu'il devait à présent quitter la salle et commencer la première étape du voyage, c'est-à-dire, quitter le Trident et chevaucher pour une bonne partie de sa route. Mais de sa voix de ténor, le moldu le stoppa net :  
« Donne-moi ta baguette, Drago. Elle te sera rendue lors de ton retour. »

C'était l'horreur.

Et voilà que le Mur était de plus en plus près, donnant l'impression dans toute sa monstruosité de glisser doucement et lourdement dans la nature, tel un glacier dont la course est inarrêtable. Le Serpentard sentit l'angoisse lui serrer sa gorge déjà irrité – il éprouvait comme un rejet brutal et direct de ce monde. Comme s'il ne voulait que le recracher le plus vite possible. Un étranger vagabondant dans l'inconnu, un chemin invisible recouvert d'une lourde neige qui avalait ses pas. Le Mur approchait, et, avec lui, la Garde de Nuit, où il devait faire un arrêt.

Ce fut le chant des lames qui s'entrechoquent, le crépitement du bois qui s'embrase et l'odeur lourde des hommes et de l'Hiver qui l'accueillirent à son ultime approche. Tout aussi surprenant qu'était le spectacle qui se déroulait à présent devant lui, il semblait terne comparé à la représentation – toute en splendeur et force – qui s'était imprégné dans son esprit. Ridicule face aux récits que les hommes et femmes de l'organisation de la Mission lui avaient conté, à lui et aux autres. Il ne voyait qu'une maigre poignée d'hommes épouvantails.


	7. Drago (2)

**Drago**

Cette Garde de Nuit, tel les hommes qu'il avait fréquenté en 97, était de noir vêtue. Malgré la première déception, Drago était impressionné. Sur leurs pieds ils se balançaient, évitaient, paraient et décrivaient courbes et attaques vives avec leur lame. La Garde de Nuit semblait s'entraîner (malgré le froid qui le figeait lui) elle était rapide et sombre. Quelques gars aux cheveux filés d'argent observaient leurs pupilles, se tenant au près d'un brasero gonflé de flammes et de crépitements. L'un d'eux sembla s'excuser auprès de son chauve camarade et avança dans sa direction, faisant crisser la neige sous ses énormes pieds. _Cet homme,_ songea Drago, _cet homme aurait pu être un Weasley._ Ses longs cheveux de feu, rassemblés en une queue de cheval épaisse, recouvraient une longue face pâle parsemée de tâches brunes et de quelques balafres. Son nez camus était entamé par un rhume agressif qui gouttait fortement, sa morve jaune s'engluait dans les poils drus de sa moustache. D'un reniflement il s'adressa à Drago :

« Petit, tu t'es perdu ou - par chance - tu viens nous rejoindre dans ce trou paumé ?  
– J'ai été convié à rejoindre votre Mestre, c'est lui qui a demandé ma venue. Peut-être êtes vous au courant ?  
– Nan, on m'a rien dit à moi. » L'homme de la Garde le dévisagea longuement, il interpella un jeune gars, peut-être encore un enfant. Celui-ci s'approcha en toute vitesse vers le géant qu'était son interlocuteur.  
« Je peux vous aider m'ssieur ? demanda le gamin, déposant un sceau vermoulu à ses pieds.  
– Va dire au Mestre que Tylar Storm le requière, qu'il y a un moustique du nom de…, il jeta un regard de biais vers le nouveau venu.  
– Drago.  
– Du nom de Drago qui est venu lui rendre visite. » L'enfant opina reprenant son sceau et partant avec rapidité vers une série de marches. Le dénommé Tylar Storm, les bras croisés fixa un instant le sol pensif, ses lèvres étaient figées dans une légère grimace – il releva le menton, se fit craquer la nuque et sembla d'un geste de la main mettre fin à ses réflexions.  
L'Hiver giflait constamment les oreilles de Drago, les rougissant lentement, Mestre Aemon devait bientôt arriver, lui donner d'autres informations et conseils, puis il repartira, vite fait bien fait, de cette prison de glace. _J'aurai vite fait de retrouver cette relique, je vais devoir sûrement attendre quelques semaines avant que les autres reviennent._  
« En attendant, j'ai une consigne claire à suivre, utile en cas de doute ! Mais avant tout, laisse-moi te souhaiter la bienvenue à la Garde de Nuit, je suis le Maître d'armes le temps que nos braves patrouilleurs reviennent, je suis au Mur depuis mes dix ans. (Il désigna une longue cicatrice profonde qui lui barrait un oeil.) Je l'avais au bout d'une heure ici ! Maintenant petit gars, sache que si un homme se présente à la Garde, surtout pendant ces périodes, on le chouchoute bien.  
– Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis que là pour voir Mestre Aemon.  
– Maintenant, je vais te mettre dans une chambre, tu as de la chance il y en a pas mal de libre. Puis on te passera une lame.  
 _Il m'ignore ! Ce bougre d'imbécile, m'ignore !  
–_ Quand est-ce que je verrai le Mestre ? J'exige qu'on m'amène auprès de lui.  
– Petit, ici, tu ne peux rien exiger, on se gêne pas d'ignorer le Roi et on fera de même avec tes exigences de petit pisseux. Si Mestre Aemon a vraiment demandé à te voir, alors en temps voulu tu le rencontreras, mais avant tu fais ce que je te dis, parce que nous avons du bon fer et des bons entraîneurs et qu'un bon soldat, pourra toujours protéger ce putain de Royaume qui, apparemment, a décidé de se consumer de l'intérieur - alors, je me permet de profiter de ta présence et de ta jeunesse pour t'offrir quelques leçons profitables. »

Tylar tripota sombrement le pommeau de son épée, d'un geste de la tête, il interpella un grand sombre qui entraînait deux gros.

« Amène l'nouveau dans une chambre, quand il aura déposé son petit baluchon, il viendra apprendre à déchiqueter du sauvageon. »


	8. Drago (3)

**Drago**

Il n'y faisait pas plus chaud. Malfoy frappa rageusement dans une botte de foin qu'on avait laissé dans le coin de la chambre :

« Se rend-t-il compte au juste de qui je suis ? Hein ? Non, évidemment pas, que des imbéciles de moldus ! » s'énerva-t-il tournant en rond dans la pièce au haut plafond.

Un grand soupire s'échappa d'un petit corps recouvert d'épaisse couvertures, Drago ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était un petit gamin, un petit noiraud ruisselant de sueur. Celui-ci le fixait d'un oeil vitreux, la face de l'enfant était d'un pâle inquiétant.

« Z'êtes un Lord ? » souffla le gamin en remontant les couvertures de façon à couvrir la moitié de son visage.

« Non, je d…

– Alors y aura pas de trait'ment de faveur pour vous. On est tous à la même enseigne, même les bâtards des Lords doivent faire comme les chefs l'entendent. Alors maintenant, fermez votre gueule que je puisse mourir dans le calme le plus complet… » L'enfant se retourna face au mur et continua à respirer dans un râle continu et glaireux.

Le blond platine jura et s'apprêtait à répliquer de manière sanglante de quoi boucler le bec de ce morveux, mais la porte s'ouvrit grandement et rapidement. Un cinquantenaire se découpa dans le cadre de la porte, il était large, avait une grande face burinée et de grands yeux sombres, malicieux.

« Ça va Miro ? demanda-t-il en fixant le petit tas de couverture.

– J'ai froid, murmura l'enfant.

– Je vois, repose-toi bien, je vais chercher le Mestre, peut-être qu'il pourra te soigner ça avant que le froid ne t'emporte. lâcha le Corbeau d'une voix grave, il s'approcha du tas et posa une main paternelle dessus. « Hein, Miro, tu vas pas partir maintenant, alors qu'on a le droit à deux nouveaux camarades de chambre, les violeurs sont toujours de bonnes compagnies, puis y a ce blondinet qui pourrait être un Lord. »

Il retourna sa masse imposante vers Drago, un sourire sans fin éclaira le visage marqué par un soleil longtemps perdu, d'un lent mouvement il lui tendit sa grande main veinée :

« Wyman Ferboys, constructeur. Alors, t'es un Lannister ou un Targaryen ? (Il leva un doigt, le même sourire comme figé aux lèvres) Ne dis rien, laisse-moi deviner ! Tu es plutôt blond pâle que blond soleil, visage fin et pas moche, pourrait être un cousin de ce foutu Jaime Lannister, mais t'as plus une tête de Targaryen, mais sont tous morts. T'es un Lion ? Peut-être bien… voire un bâtard ? Un joli Hill ?

 _Mais ta gueule…_ Drago farfouilla un instant dans sa mémoire, prêt à lui déballer toute sa fausse identité, mais son nom de famille lui resta bloqué dans un recoin de sa tête :

– Je viens des Terres de la Couronne, Père nous a toujours fait croire, que l'arrière-grand-mère était une bâtarde entre un Lannister et une Taragaryen, d'où notre beauté innée, lâcha-t-il comme une vieille plaisanterie déjà mille fois contée. « Je suis Drago.

– Ah, alors probablement un Targaryen avec un tel nom, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas mon gars. J'étais justement venu te chercher, y a l'vieux Tylar qui te réclame, une fine lame, t'as d'la chance. T'as sûrement d'jà tenu une épée ? demanda Wyman en l'invitant à le suivre.

– Hum, brièvement oui.

Le constructeur ne réagit pas et s'engouffra dans les marches d'escaliers seulement éclairés par une torche tremblante – les marches régulières et sombres le guida jusqu'à une ouverture claire et éblouissante. Le Serpentard se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la neige et observa d'un oeil, si ce n'est craintif, préoccupé la cour partiellement sombre d'homme, de Corbeaux. Le dénommé Tylar, venait de l'apercevoir et lui fit un geste du bout de ses doigts gantés. Le message semblait bien trop clair : « Ramène tes belles fesses que je te montre ce que c'est un entraînement dans le Nord. » Inutile de préciser que Drago ressentait ce mot « Nord » comme un vieux mot bourru et triste, qui devait être prononcé avec force pour paraître plus imposant. Le Nord ! Le Nord ! Il ressassa (de peur d'être prit d'une subite crise d'oubli) les quelques notions d'escrime et art des armes qu'on lui avait rapidement enseigné. C'était un vieux sorcier – nez pointu, visage recouvert de verrue, poils épais et rebelles jaillissant de toutes extrémités visibles – qui lui avait appris quelques mouvements et le maintien de l'arme. Un fan des pratiques médiévales et paraît-il lui même un grand épéiste. Tylar souffla bruyamment dans un tissu, autrefois immaculé, sécrétant un liquide visqueux et épais qui se déversa avec abondance, dans un dernier reniflement, il rangea le mouchoir dans une poche de son manteau.

« Le Mestre est venu me voir, pendant que tu t'installais. Il a confirmé tes dires, paraît qu'il te recevra dans la soirée mais d'ici-là, libre à moi de t'enseigner, semble que tu pourrais rester ici un petit moment, selon ses dires. M'a dit que c'était prévu et que tu ne t'opposeras guère à ma décision. Il te trouve docile le Mestre, on va voir ça… à ma façon. »

Il se saisit d'une longue épée plate et la lui tendit, pendant que de son autre main il dégainait la lame qui reposait dans son fourreau, le message était assez limpide même pour un benêt : Drago allait devoir combattre à l'épée. _Quoiqu'on exige de vous, ne rechignez pas. À Westeros, une mauvaise blague peut finir avec votre tête sur un pieux._ Voilà des paroles que Drago devait encore se fourrer dans la caboche, du moment qu'il n'avait pas tous les codes pour comprendre ce monde, il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la partie. Cette énorme partie.

« Je ne veux p… »

Dans un grand sourire moqueur Storm abattit son épée sur Drago, décrivant des esquisses d'attaque légères, sans jamais atteindre son but. Il commençait par le titiller. Malfoy blêmit, _Ce fou furieux va me découper !_ Il leva sa propre épée qui lui parut si lourde, sa main était comme attirée vers le sol noir et humide, il lui fallut un petit coup d'adrénaline pour réussir à la garder hissée et parer un coup. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent enclenchant une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux clairs de ce grand gaillard de Storm, il esquissa un mouvement vif dans la direction du flanc droite de Drago. _Merde !_ Celui-ci se vrilla, fit glisser son talon droit pour pivoter et espérait ainsi éviter l'attaque – chose réussie ; dans un grand bruit de succion son pied n'adhéra plus au sol et le poids de son arme le fit vaciller quelques secondes. Tyler hilare tendit sa main en avant et au lieu de rattraper le Serpentard, comme escompté, il provoqua sa chute, le poussant vivement. Drago s'écrasa dans la boue les oreilles rouges de honte et de colère. Pour parfaire à sa déculottée, Tylar lui asséna un coup du plat de l'épée sur la tête.

« Elles sont émoussées, mon gars, le seul risque que tu encours c'est des petites bosses, quelques bleus et peut-être bien ton joli nez pété. Rien de grave. Allez lève-toi. »


	9. Drago (4)

Hello :) j'ai mis l'histoire en T Rating, car les M Rating ne sont pas inclus dans les réglages de base des filtres. ^^ Du coup, ça peut toujours tomber dans le M Rating, c'est quand même Game of Throne :). Becs

 **Drago (4)**

Drago tremblant de colère se redressa avec rapidité, se saisit de sa lame qui jonchait dans la boue et entreprit à son tour de ridiculiser ce grand bougre à la gueule Weasley, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : lui faire exploser quelques dents. _Il n'osera plus afficher son sourire idiot après ça._ Il tenta quelques tours qu'on lui avait appris, mais la colère rendait inaccessible ses quelques bribes de souvenir – il taillada là où son corps l'invitait à frapper, mais Tylar Storm était un rapide et esquiva chaque tentative d'attaque, l'air ravie.

Des frères délaissaient leur besogne pour observer le nouveau venu et ses attaques furibondes et grotesques. Son compagnon de chambre, le Wyman Ferboys, scrutait la scène depuis la fenêtre d'une tour, l'air interloqué.  
« Regarde-moi c'lui-là, il croit réellement que cette botte allait atteindre la cible ? Un jeune boutonneux lança les hostilités et déclencha un ou deux rires.  
– Ce môme m'inspire, commença un grand chauve gras à la barbe bleu nuit, il pourrait bien devenir un frère légendaire : La Furie-Blonde ? suggéra-t-il arrachant d'autres rires.  
– Ah ! Il t'a presque frôlé Tylar, fait gaffe à tes fesses.  
– Sois prudent quand même Storm, n'abime pas son joli minois au blondinet, pourrait bien me donner envie de me toucher, lâcha un sec l'air malsain.  
– La Garce-agitée ? suggéra un autre frère, mi-amusé mi-sérieux. »  
Si Drago fut rouge un moment, cela fut bref. La succession de couleur de sa face tirait plus sur le violacé se tournant doucement au noir. Il transpirait à présent ; Storm leva une main pour faire taire ses frères ; ce qui fonctionna d'un coup. Drago frappa fortement du plat de sa lame sur le poignet du Maître d'armes, les doigts de celui-ci tremblotèrent sous le choc mais il tint bon. La lame resta encrée dans sa poigne de fer. Drago entreprit alors de le frapper à d'autres endroits, frénétiquement, hors de lui, à cours de souffle, puis plusieurs fois au poignet lui faisant cette fois-cil lâcher la lame. Tylar se prit quelques coups d'épée sur le crâne mais y mit fin quand il stoppa net l'élan de Drago, lui tordant légèrement le poignet.  
« Suffit mon gars, suffit, lâcha-t-il.  
– Semblerait que nous ayons un inné, commenta le chauve d'un ton ironique.  
Tylar secoua la tête alors que Drago perçait la foule en direction de sa tour :  
– Si tu remues comme ça pour un seul adversaire tu ne feras pas long ! fut le seul commentaire que lui réserva Storm d'une voix forte pour que celui-ci l'entende. » Puis le Maître d'armes posa une main sur sa tête grimaçant. Un frère ramassa de la neige et entreprit dans barbouiller la rousse chevelure de son camarade.

Le Mestre ressemblait à une vieille chouette décharnée. _C'est alors lui mon informateur…?  
_ Un second du vieil Aemon était venu récupérer Drago qui se morfondait dans sa chambre et l'avait guidé jusqu'aux appartements du Mestre de Château Noir. À présent, ils se faisaient face. Le feu dans l'âtre crépitait vivement et projetait des lueurs orangées sur les murs sombres de la petite pièce, un vieux tapis aux couleurs délavées recouvrait les pierres du sol et chauffait vaguement les pieds des visiteurs. Mestre Aemon le fixait de ses grands yeux aveugles, sa bouche ourlée de rides formait une fine ligne dans les plis et replis de sa peau, tout semblait pendre chez lui, même Dumbledore avait meilleure allure à cet âge-ci. Exceptionnellement, le vieillard avait expédié son aide hors de la chambre et donc offrait un entretien tout à fait privé au jeune Drago. Ce qui lui convenait tout à fait, il pouvait ainsi supporter plus aisément la présence du vieux, lui au moins devait avoir une once de respect pour sa personne ; contrairement à cette bande de salopiaud qui riant devait sûrement toujours converser de sa personne.  
Mais dans la cour, le silence régnait. Le vent froid qui faisait hurler Château Noir paraissait être la seule âme qui vive, si ce n'est, ses fins traits noirs qu'étaient les frères juchés au sommet du Mur, mais eux ne semblaient point animés. C'était dans le foyer, au tour de grands bols de ragoût agrémentés de pain noir, que les frères discutaillaient de la journée, mais peu parlaient de Dame Furie-Blonde, ils avaient d'autres sujets de prédilections.  
Mestre Aemon parlait d'une voix calme et elle aussi vieille. Drago le considéra comme homme sage, du son âge et malgré son air débile, il avait un ton assuré.  
« Comment se porte votre monde ? voulut-il savoir en tout premier lieu, une fois satisfait de la réponse, il s'attela à une toute autre question : cette relique que vous cherchez, j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'elle est et, hélas, une vague idée de sa localisation. L'Ordre connait la localisation exacte d'aucune relique ancienne, faute de chroniqueurs dans les premiers temps de l'Âge du Sorcier. Cela étant, il a été conté d'anciens mythes concernant ce que vous cherché, ce qui fait que nous en savons plus sur votre relique… C'est le Premier Sorcier qui l'a laissé dans ce monde à la fin de la Guerre du Fol, il ne souhaitait pas ramené une telle arme dans son propre monde et considérait que sa juste place était ici, en Westeros. Car contrairement aux autres, elle est un composé de notre monde et de votre magie. Une fusion entre un élément sacré et une magie inconnue de ces terres, une relique puissante, très puissante. Je ne souhaite en rien offusquer notre Ordre et le vôtre, mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas conscience de la puissance de cet artéfact. Il est dangereux, surtout entre les mains d'un sorcier qui ne sait visiblement pas se contrôler.  
Mestre Aemon se tut quelques instants, de ses doigts osseux il caressa la couverture d'un vieux livre épais et de ses grands yeux pâles continua à fixer Drago.  
« Mais cette histoire ne repose pas entre mes mains et nous ne sommes point mécontents que ces reliques quittent notre monde. Le Premier Sorcier, reprit-il, Maral Le Funeste était un grand sorcier, ses prouesses en combat était égal à ses capacités intellectuelles, il est dit avoir été imbattable et d'une finesse créatrice… paraît que ses oeuvres dépassaient la raison des communs, insaisissable qu'elles étaient. C'est lui qui mena la Guerre du Fol et qui vainquit ses adversaires en déversant litres et litres de sang, sans jamais être éraflé. Pas une égratignure, sa peau était plus épaisse que l'acier. Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec ce qu'on sait de lui, le temps a altéré son histoire, peut-être n'était-il qu'un pauvre petit vieillard sec, tout comme moi. Son arme, son arme est la relique. Tu es sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais connaître son arme.  
– Une baguette ? Je dois retrouver une baguette…, le blond parut désespéré, comment retrouver un foutu bout de bois dans l'immensité de ce monde ?  
Le vieillard opina :  
– Une baguette. Dans ce monde, certains croient en les anciens Dieux et ont comme sanctuaire des Bois-Sacrés, chaque Bois-Sacrés a un représentant des anciens Dieux : un arbre blanc aux feuilles rouges ou violettes. Un barral.  
– La baguette est fait en barral alors ?  
– Exactement, le bois vient d'un ancien barral, du premier bosquet de barral selon la vieille légende. Et le coeur de cette arme est un long cheveux sombre, incassable dit-on, celui d'un Enfant de la forêt sacrifié pour on ne sait quel obscur raison. Un enfant aux pouvoirs anciens et pour nous inconnus.  
– Il est donc supposé que cette baguette est la relique que je dois retrouver ? Et si j'ai bien suivi : il l'a caché il y a fort longtemps, ce selon un vieux mythe flou et incertain et c'est une petite baguette. Une petite baguette perdue dans ce grand monde que je ne connais pas ?  
Un sourire se dessina dans les rides du Mestre, il toussa un peu avant de rependre :  
« Elle n'était pas très petite, elle doit bien faire la taille d'un bel avant-bras. Et vous n'aurez pas à chercher dans tout ce monde, la relique est en Westeros et je pense pouvoir vous dire dans quelle partie du continent. Le début du territoire concerné n'est pas très loin d'ici… »


	10. Drago (5)

Hello merci aux deux nouveaux followers de tenter l'aventure avec nos héros :)

je vous embrasse

Drago (5)

Son coeur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas si le froid lui infligeait plus de douleur ou ce qui se déballait devant ses yeux de pleutre. Il fit particulièrement attention de ménager une distance de sécurité entre le bord et lui-même. Wyman Ferboys, son camarde de chambre, avait été chargé de lui faire le petit tour de visite, tour de visite vertigineux : le sommet du Mur atteint Drago ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tout son corps. Ses jambes devinrent cotonneuses et Wyman dut le soutenir un instant, évitant ainsi une chute sur ce bloc gelé. Est-ce que le mur était deux fois plus haut que la Tour d'astronomie à Poudlard ?  
« Ça va allez, mon gars ? demanda gentiment le Corbeau.  
– Oui, oui.  
Drago ferma les yeux prit de vertige, rongé par l'anxiété, il les rouvrit doucement découvrant une nouvelle fois cette immense étendue. _Je vais y crever._ Il ne pouvait juger si c'était avec un sourire amusé, inquiet ou désolé que le vieux Mestre lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais Drago, en tout cas, n'y trouvait rien de réjouissant. _Comment diable vais-je retrouver cette baguette blanche dans ce putain de truc tout blanc !_ Au-delà du Mur Drago, dans les territoires des sauvageons, tu devras t'entraîner avant de partir, si tu souhaites un jour rentrer chez-toi.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, murmura Malfoy fixant sa future destination, je ne pourrais aller mieux.

Et à votre avis, qui est le prochain héros ?


	11. Harry (1)

**Harry (1)**

Auburn. La femme droite dans son siège avait la même couleur de cheveux que sa mère, Lily. Et le petit que portait sa femme, en Angleterre : sera-t-il roux Weasley ? Roux Evans ? Ou noir Potter ? Harry chassa cette pensée de son coeur et se focalisa sur son interlocutrice. Le teint de peau de la dame était bien plus pâle, même Ginny avait la peau plus rosée. Harry lui-même se tenait le plus droitement possible, il avait gagné en carrure, épaules un peu plus large et son début de barbe lui rajoutait quelques années au compteur. _Pas plus de dix ans que moi, elle a peut-être le début de la trentaine… qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air triste. Même Mimi Geignarde avait plus fière allure que cette pauvre Catelyn Stark._ Comparé à Poudlard, Vivesaigues lui paraissait bien triste et froid, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression donnée par l'ambiance générale : solennelle, silencieuse, triste. La Dame était en deuil, elle était la fille du Seigneur Hoster Tully et l'épouse du feu Eddard Stark, elle était une mère loin de ses enfants. Mais elle paraissait étonnement calme, imperturbable malgré son fardeau, seul son visage portait les coups du sort. Il semblait vieillir à vue d'oeil, mais quand elle leva ses grands yeux insondables d'un bleu aquatique, Harry y discerna, du moins il crut y discerner, une flamme de prime jeunesse. Une combattante lui faisait face.

« Vos voeux de condoléances, commença-t-elle doucement d'une voix belle et assurée, une voix de mère, sont appréciés ser Potter.

– Je suis qu'un écuyer madame, un humble écuyer, corrigea-t-il du tac-au-tac, il n'avait rien d'un ser, pas pour l'instant du moins.

Catelyn opina du chef :

– Bien, Harry Potter, dans ce cas. Je suis, hélas, pas dans la disposition idéale pour vous offrir logis et couverts, nous sommes en temps de guerre et c'est mon frère qui parle au nom de mon père, mais aucun des deux ne peut répondre personnellement à votre demande, pour le moment.

– Je puis travailler pour vous ? suggéra Harry, mettant ainsi en place une partie de son plan bancale, s'il pouvait rester ici plus longtemps il aurait du temps pour avancer dans ses recherches : Je pourrais être écuyer d'un chevalier, me rendre ainsi utile et ne pas être un fardeau supplémentaire, mais une aide. Je n'ai pas d'attachement de loyauté, mais je me ferai un honneur de vous l'offrir lady Stark. »

Il se pencha galamment, ne déclenchant qu'un soupire chez la femme du Nord. Elle se redressa, échangea un regard avec un chevalier en armure assis dans un coin de la salle et haussa légèrement les épaules :

« Disons le ainsi : je ne m'y opposerais pas. Peut-être trouverai-je un chevalier qui aurait envie d'un écuyer, j'ai déjà mon idée sur la question, je lui en toucherai deux mots, Harry.  
– Ma dame est bien bonne. Oserai-je néanmoins poser une requête : le jour où le devoir m'appellerait plus loin, pour des raisons que je dois taire mais qui ne sont pas d'ordre politique et n'ont rien à faire avec cette guerre, j'aimerai être libre de partir. Libre de suivre mon chemin.  
– Si vous ne demandez rien d'autre, vous êtes libre de partir le moment venu. Je vais discuter brièvement avec le chevalier que j'ai en tête et vous recommander chaudement, par contre en cas de refus : vous ne pourrez rester ici plus d'une nuit.  
 _Espérons alors que ce chevalier veuille bien de moi, sinon je serai bloqué pour la suite de mission, ce après deux jours dans ce monde…_ Sa mission personnelle lui avait été assigné à son arrivée : se rendre à Vivesaigue et trouver quelqu'un ou un livre qui parlerait du sorcier qui aurait apparemment vécu ici, pendant quelques années et y avait laissé une relique protectrice des lieux. Alors tout refus de la part de Lady Stark serait très embêtant pour la suite. Mais il semblait qu'elle ne serait un obstacle et Harry la gratifia de remerciements courtois, qui ne firent ni chaud ni froid à la Dame de Winterfell. Catelyn d'un geste l'invita à quitter la salle pour suivre l'intendant, présent lors de l'entrevu. Alors qu'on refermait les portes son regard se porta derrière lui, il put voir Catelyn Stark qui parlait, ou donnait des ordres, au chevalier encore présent dans la pièce et la porte se fermait sur la face belle et contrite de Catelyn Stark.

Sa chambre était modeste. Un lit étroit et court, une armoire délavée, une bassine remplie d'une eau claire (Harry fut heureux de ne pas y découvrir une eau vaseuse depuis longtemps puisée dans la Ruffurque ou la Culbute.) et un petit guéridon; la chambre au moins était plus grande que son foutu placard du 4 Privet Drive. Il laissa tomber son sac de voyage au pied de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre, enfin plutôt un haut et étroit aménagement dans un mur qui offrait un aperçu des jardins de Vivesaigues. Les bois s'offraient à sa vue ainsi que les rivières. Une odeur de vase, de terre mouillée et de pins pesait dans l'air humide, le ciel était dégagé mais n'arborait pas des tons bleus très vifs. Il paraissait délavé et lui aussi triste, comme s'il connaissait aussi le deuil. Harry s'assit sur son lit et entreprit de délacer ses bottes hautes. _Rien ne vaut une vraie paire de basket,_ songea le sorcier en retirant avec peine son pied du cuir fumant, il les jeta sous la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit après avoir retiré sa veste de chanvre sombre qu'il laissa choir sur le sol. Harry glissa ses mains derrière la tête et fixa le plafond, il sentait le contact froid de sa bague de fiançailles sur son crâne et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ginny et par extension à tout ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il exhala un soupire. Il sentait les muscles de ses jambes tirailler un peu, il avait dû marcher jusqu'au château, certes leur lieu d'arrivée n'était pas si loin d'ici, mais Harry avait perdu l'habitude de marcher de grandes distances, la vie de vagabond il l'avait avec joie troqué contre un quotidien plus calme et à tendance sédentaire. C'est moitié endormi qu'il se maudit d'avoir répondu à l'appel de son Ministre. Le matelas fin accueillit son sommeil avec roideur.


	12. Harry (2)

**Harry (2)**

Ce fut le besoin de vider sa vessie qui le tira de son sommeil. Harry renfila ses bottes ainsi que sa veste et quitta sa chambre à la recherche des cabinets. Dans le couloir des hommes des Tully l'observaient d'un oeil critique : un étranger ; est-ce que tout chez lui décriait le mensonge qu'il était ? Harry se demanda si sa démarche était adéquate à l'époque, si son langage et son accent ne paraissaient pas comme une mascarade, et pleins d'autres détails. Comme ne pouvoir trouver des cabinets dans un château ? Il s'arrêta près d'un garde à la stature droite, l'air frais, qui longeait les murs des couloirs, une épée flanquée sur son flanc.

« Cherchez les Catherine ? » répéta l'homme une fois interrogée, il mâchait ses mots et Harry eut besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion pour comprendre que le garde parlait de latrines et non d'une dénommée Catherine. Il acquiesça alors que le garde le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus marines.  
« Voyez où se trouve les cuisines ? (Harry lui révéla que non) Ola. Bon descendez les escaliers du bout du couloir, suivez un mélange de bonne odeur, genre du bon pain chaud et de subtiles parfums de merde ! Ouvrez une des portes, si ce sont les cuisines ouvrez l'autre après avoir piqué une tranche de poisson. » Puis il le planta là et reprit son tour de garde.  
 _Si je croise un soldat qui sent la merde je fais quoi ?_ Harry retint cette pensée pour lui-même et se dirigea vers la direction gentiment indiquée. Les marches le conduisirent à l'étage qui débouchait par un arc de bois sculpté sur une cour du château, elle même offrait un accès aux jardins. En suivant les conseils du garde et donc en suivant son odorat, il put apprécier l'odeur forte et agréable de la viande grillée à la broche. L'eau lui monta à la bouche et il ne fut étonné d'entendre son ventre demander pénitence en s'ébranlant dans des gargouillis plaintifs ; s'il demandait aux cuisines de lui offrir de quoi se nourrir, se ferait-il rembarrer ? Il était simple invité et ne possédait aucun titre, statu, grade synonyme de traitement de faveur. Avec une grimace, Harry passa devant les cuisines d'où provenaient maintes discussions. Sa vessie le pressa de découvrir les toilettes avant de se vider sur les dallages sobres de Vivesaigues ; Harry suivant son odorat quitta le fin filet d'odeur alléchante et se retrouva quelques couloirs plus loin et portes passées au lieu cherché. Un hoquet suffoqué s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches :  
« La vache ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, il agita sa main devant son nez et réprima un haut le coeur.  
« Par le barbe de Merlin, ils ont les entrailles pourries ! » Harry soupira bruyamment, sa vessie l'avertit une dernière fois et il se força alors à entrer dans les latrines puantes destinées aux serviteurs. _  
_Un vieil homme s'y délaissait déjà de son propre poids. Potter s'apprêta à quitter la salle, détournant le regard mais se fit violence : rien de plus _normal_ que de partager des moments conviviaux pendant qu'on se décharge. Alors il se décida à délasser ses braies et à poser son auguste derrière sur le trou aménagé dans le bois ; le vieux lui sourit, sa robe grise était remonté à mi-cuisse dévoilant deux genoux frêles et osseux. Le regard de Harry évita cette zone et préféra observé son visage. Une chaîne aux métaux divers ornaient le cou gris et pendant du vieillard, il s'agissait donc d'un mestre, qui partageait le sort des communs en partageant leurs latrines.  
« Je ne vous ai jamais vu en ces lieux, jeune ami. Qui êtes vous ?  
– Oh euh, Harry Potier, vous devez être le mestre au service des Tully ? s'enquit Harry, fixant le mur face à lui, alors que le vieillard le dévisageait doucement, assis sur son trou.  
– C'est bien moi, soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête, faisant tomber une croûte sur sa robe qu'il secoua légèrement. « Et que venez-vous faire entre nos murs, jeune Potier ? »  
Harry déglutit :  
« Je suis féru de vieilles histoires, commença-t-il en prenant un ton certain.  
– Voyez-vous ça, de quel genre d'histoire ?  
– De vieilles légendes, principalement, celles qui parlent de magie !  
\- Ah, fut la réponse courte de l'homme, Harry se permit de le regarder, le vieillard lui fit un sourire en coin.  
\- Et donc, poussé par ma passion je fais des recherches dans les divers bibliothèques des grandes villes, cités et demeures, me mettant à leur service si j'en sens le besoin. J'attends la réponse de Lady Stark, pour voir si j'ai ma place parmi vous. »  
Le mestre se redressa, laissa sa robe se remettre en place, il s'arrêta devant l'entrée pour faire face à Harry, il semblait réfléchir. Harry se soulageait un peu gêné, le vieil homme le fixait et après quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables, il leva un doigt :  
« Après que vous ayez fini votre petite affaire, Potier, je vous inviterai à me suivre à la bibliothèque, j'ai des rayons qui pourraient vous intéresser. » Le mestre un sourire heureux éclairant sa face parcheminée rajouta, comme s'il parlait à un confident : « Entre férus de littérature, il faut bien se donner des coups de puces, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Ce serait très généreux de votre part, _J'apprécierai aussi que tu ne me fixes pas alors que je suis entrain de pisser, merde._ Je vous rejoins sous peu ! » rajouta Harry avec un sourire forcé.  
Le vidage terminé, il retrouva le mestre qui conversait sombrement avec un garde, le vieil homme laissa le soldat retourné à sa ronde un quart d'heure plus tard, laissant à Harry tout le temps nécessaire pour observer les fissures courantes sur les murs du château, ainsi que les divers mousses. Suite à l'invitation brusque, un simple mouvement de mains, du vieil homme, Harry eu tout le loisir de découvrir les couloirs, cloître, cours intérieurs et jardins de Vivesaigue ; les bibliothèques se trouvaient à l'extrémité est du château, très loin des cuisines et lieux d'aisance.


	13. Harry (3)

UPDATE : J'espère que c'est lisible maintenant !

Salutations !

Je me permets une petite incise personnelle pour m'expliquer en quelques mots sur quelques sujets. Suite à une review, je tiens à m'excuser si vous trouvez certain personnage mal incarné ou hors de son rôle habituel, je suis navrée si cela vous chiffonne. Sachez que je n'ai pas une trame narrative toute faite et que j'écris comme le flux vient. Il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques incohérences narratives ou de personnage, j'en suis désolée. Mais je me permet de détourner un tant soit peu les caractères pour leur insuffler ma créativité. J'écris cette fanfiction par envie, parce que l'idée me plait et j'y ai pris une tournure narrative et descriptive nouvelle que je peux peaufiner et explorer =), je vous embrasse et remercie

 **Harry (3)**

Il fut bien soulagé de se retrouver, enfin, entre les boiseries sombres de la bibliothèque - le mestre l'ayant abandonné après quelques indications, Harry s'adonna à ses premières recherches. _Où est Hermione quand on a besoin d'elle ?_ Un petit nombre de livres poussiéreux à la reliure lâche était les textes les plus récents, après eux venaient des rouleaux partiellement illisibles qui s'effritaient sous ses doigts. Son amie aurait eu bien plus de plaisir à la tâche, sûrement aurait-elle pu, quelques minutes d'observation suffisants, déjà séparer le tout en pile. Harry savait peu de chose sur sa relique. Une sorcière, Athénaïs, professeur à Beauxbâtons, aurait été la créatrice de la relique. Après s'être fourvoyée dans une tentative de transplanage, il été dit qu'elle aurait atterrit en ces lieux. Le Lord Tully d'antan, un jeune guerrier alors, aurait découvert la belle et s'en serait amouraché, de cette femme viendrait l'auburn qui pare les crânes de ses descendants. En arrivant dans ce monde, il avait été informé que la localisation de sa relique était simple : Vivesaigues. Quelque part dans les entrailles humides du château, se trouvait la relique, car Athénaïs une fois engrossée et alitée pour de nombreuses années ne quitta sa demeure de son vivant.

Harry poussa un rouleau de côté et se saisit du suivant. Ses yeux dansèrent de lignes en lignes cherchant le nom de la sorcière française ou des récits contant des phénomènes magiques au sein de Vivesaigues. Il se demanda après une heure de recherche, si les Tully avaient des archives ou quelques journaux intimes. Il se leva pour chercher des documents de telles sortes et revint à sa place avec deux petits rouleaux et un gros livre en cuir relié. Et il se replongea dans son travail, son esprit vaguant entre les aventures mornes de Vivesaigues et le souvenir brulant de sa famille.

Un contact brusque le sortit de ses rêveries, il regarda son épaule y trouvant une forte main calleuse et pâle aux ongles crasseux, jaunes. Harry s'attendait à découvrir un quelconque garde, mais ce fut une toute autre surprise qui se présentait à lui. Un chevalier. Il était un poil plus petit qu'Hagrid. _Enfin, un mètre plus petit, mais tout de même…_ Sur sa blanche caboche trônait une tignasse jaune, effilochée. Sur son flanc une longue épée lui conférait une prestance d'antan, cet homme irradiait la force brute du guerrier.

« Ma Dame m'envoie pour vous chaperonner, Ser Potier, je tiens à dire que j'accepte de vous prendre comme écuyer qu'en gage de mon attachement à lady Catelyn.»

Harry entrouvrit la bouche, béat, ses lèvres formèrent un «o» parfait, qu'il transforma rapidement en une vague grimace. Le chevalier, malgré ce que criait le corps musclé et fort, était une femme. Celle-ci n'était gâtée par la nature, et c'était peu dire. On pouvait dire qu'elle était monstrueuse, oui, mais le genre de monstre qui insistait Harry au respect. Une femme de cette stature, une femme en armure, sûrement plus jeune que lui, une guerrière : voilà qui n'était monnaie courante, en cette époque. Il se leva, dessina un aimable sourire et la salua, la remerciant.

« J'apprécierai si vous m'appeliez madame, voire Brienne. Suivez-moi, je vous prie, j'aimerai juger de vos habilités au combat. Pour servir ma Dame, pour ne pas vous montrer trop encombrant, j'aimerai que vous soyez apte à vous battre, si nécessaire.

« Je comprends, Harry rangea ses rouleaux et livres, il reprendrait ses recherches dans la soirée ou cette nuit.

– Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici ? s'enquit Brienne, esquissant un semblant de sourire, elle l'invita d'un geste de la tête à la suivre. Elle gardait sa main sur son pommeau, comme si elle y était collée.

– Je ne sais pas trop, cela dépendra de mes recherches, d'un geste il désigna les rayons encombrés qui se trouvaient dans son dos.

– Je vois, dit-elle simplement délaissant la poussière des bouquins pour la fraîcheur des couloirs, plus aérées.

– En ce qui concerne mes aptitudes au combat, er, disons qu'elles n'attendent qu'à être réveillés. Je crains être un peu rouillé par le manque d'exercice. Mon arme est ma plume.

– Vous vous feriez donc un piètre écuyer, lâcha la blonde, le regard droit.

Et paf dans mes dents… Peut-être que Rogue aurait été heureux dans ce monde, la douceur est apparemment une rareté.

– Les Dieux en soient remerciés, je suis un preste apprenti.

– J'en serai vite juge. »

Harry serra la mâchoire, elle n'allait pas être commode.

Et elle ne le fut pas.


	14. Harry (4)

Hello ! Merci aux derniers followers ! :)

 **Harry (4)**

Harry était couché par terre, il se tenait l'épaule, une grimace aux lèvres. Brienne le dévisageait silencieusement, les quelques curieux qui observaient l'entrainement étaient cois.

La géante semblait le juger, lui couché à terre le bras meurtri, elle dressée en armure, à peine essoufflée. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du chevalier alors qu'Harry se relevait, le souffle appuyé. Elle s'avança d'un pas et lui serra l'épaule intacte, avec une gentillesse qui surprit Harry.  
– C'était plutôt bien, Harry. Quelques entraînements quotidiens et vous pourriez devenir un redoutable combattant.  
Il grimaça, son épaule lancinante semblait crier le contraire. De sa main il se gratta la nuque, comme gêné.  
– Vous pensez ? J'avais plutôt l'impression d'avoir deux pieds gauches et d'être manchot.  
– Je n'irai pas jusque là, elle eut un sourit plus large.  
– En tout cas, vous êtes une fine lame, Brienne. Je n'ai jamais vu de combattant pareil.  
Les oreilles de la géante rougirent subitement, elle fixa le sol quelques secondes et leva son regard clair vers Harry.  
– Merci.

 _Je pourrais m'en faire une bonne amie,_ songea Harry alors qu'ils se déplaçaient en direction des cuisines pour y cueillir un bol chaud de soupe aux poissons.

* * *

 **Au prochain chapitre vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir un OC ! Je vous laisse imaginer d'où le personnage vient, de quelle maison il est, et tout ! Et surtout avec qui il partagera les routes dangereuses !**

 **becs**


	15. Artemisia (1)

**Artemisia (1)**

Des traits de couleurs explosifs lui accaparaient son champ de vision, multitudes de tissus et d'épices dansaient devant elle, tout était coloré : allant des femmes sombres aux osiers multicolores jusqu'aux enfants recouverts de terre vendant des bouquets odorants rassemblant les palettes d'un jour d'été. Tout tournait. La chaleur étouffante s'engouffrait même sous ses pantalons bouffants, le tissu collait contre sa peau. Artemisia zigzagante dans la foule exposée à un soleil infernal tentait de garder à l'oeil la vieille femme qu'elle cherchait à contacter et c'était une tâche bien compliquée. L'arrivée d'une jeune étrangère, blanche comme le lait, cheveux blonds comme le sable, avait ameuté le peuple, les veines de la cité étaient gorgées de la population transpirante et envoûtée d'Essos. Une litière, gardée par de grands hommes à la musculature sèche, la peau brunit par le temps et aux cheveux sombres tressés agrémentés de clochettes, fendait la foule tel un brise-glace. Et derrière les fines soieries se découpait la silhouette floue d'une jeune femme : une reine murmurait-on. La sorcière tourna un peu la tête, pour suivre du regard la fillette qui rendait la foule folle, se faisant elle ne regarda pas devant elle et se prit de plein fouet un homme. Elle s'écrasa par terre, elle posa ses mains sur son visage et émit un grognement de douleur. Etait-elle rentrée dans un ours ? Le corps dur et musclé de l'inconnu n'avait pas ménagé son nez, elle leva ses yeux sombres vers le haut, découvrant un homme mûr qui fixait la litière d'un air inquiet puis après quelques secondes l'homme se pencha vers elle, dévoilant un visage confus rougit par le soleil. Il la saisit par les bras et la remit sur ses jambes :  
« Faites attention, cette foule est hors de contrôle, il observa son nez un instant, y découvrant une légère coulure de sang.

– Je vois ça », murmura-t-elle encore un peu sonnée, du bout des doigts elle tâta sa blessure et soupira. Un coup d'oeil sur l'armure lui permit de découvrir ce qui lui avait entamée la peau. Le soldat posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, elle tanguait légèrement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous vous sentez mal ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, car elle s'affaissa et manqua retomber sur le sol, mais c'était sans compter sur les bras forts de l'inconnu qui lui évita la chute.

Un doux balancement accompagna son réveil, elle avait bien moins chaud et un vent frais aérait son visage ruisselant. Quand elle battit des paupières elle découvrit une jeune femme, la quinzaine, qui à l'aide d'un grand éventail lui procurait de l'air frais. Artemisia se trouvait dans une litière assez large pour l'accueillir ainsi que son occupante principale. Elles étaient allongées sur un grand nombre de coussins aux vives couleurs et aux fines odeurs d'épices, mélangé à une pointe de transpiration. Un joli sourire éclaira le visage juvénile de la jeune fille, elle se servit d'un pan de sa robe de soie pour éponger le front transpirant d'Artemisia.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et compatissante, elle lui tendit un verre remplit de jus aux lourds parfums.

– Mieux, merci. Artemisia se redressa légèrement, on lui glissa un coussin derrière le bassin et elle put étirer ses jambes endolories. Elle but.

– Le soleil frappait fort, mon brave ami a pris l'initiative de vous amener au frais dans ma litière. Vous vous êtes sentie mal, après l'avoir percuté, m'a-t-il dit.

– Oui, je vous regardais passer et ne prêtait pas attention à ce que je faisais, elle lui sourit timidement : C'est gentil de m'avoir accueilli… ma Dame.

La jolie blonde fit un sourire en coin :

– Je suis Daenerys Targaryen, reine des Andals et des premiers hommes, votre reine, à en juger par votre allure. Vous êtes une femme de Westeros, que faites-vous en Essos ? Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle en humectant ses lèvres dans son propre verre. « Rares sont les femmes qui arpentent le monde seule. »

« Artemisia, elle déglutit lentement, c'est mon nom, précisa-t-elle, j'ai été envoyée ici pour me marier mais mon promis a trouvé la mort alors que mon navire rejoignait ces terres ; la maigre fortune des miens ne suffisait pour me ramener auprès d'eux, alors je suis restée en Essos. »

 _Est-ce que tu trouves mon mensonge convaincant, hein ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle soucieuse, elle ne s'était pas joint à l'équipe dans l'idée de parfaire ses talents d'actrice ; elle était là car elle était une fine duelliste, la fierté de Poufsouffle lors de sa scolarité et pour d'autres qualificatifs qui paraissaient appropriés pour cette mission d'envergure.

La petite reine replia ses jambes de façon à se mettre en tailleur, sa longue chevelure argenté caressa légèrement les bras, à présent bronzées, de la londonienne. Daenerys arbora une expression triste et de sa douce voix lui avoua avoir récemment perdu son époux, elle ne se confia pas plus que nécessaire mais suffisamment pour en tirer un avis flou. Elle était : une fillette, veuve, assoiffée de retrouver sa _juste_ place dans ce jeu de pouvoir.

« Peut-être, souhaiteriez vous vous joindre à nous ? J'ai bien l'intention de retourner en Westeros, pour reprendre ce qui est mien, rejoindre mon peuple, mes gens. Je pourrais vous ramener à la maison, si tel est votre souhait.

– Je ne sais que vous dire votre majesté, je ne veux pas être inutile et ait mes propres affaires à régler en Essos.

– Réfléchissez-y, en attendant, vous serez mon invitée ce soir, si vous n'avez rien de prévue ! J'ai hâte d'en apprendre un peu plus sur notre pays et de ses gens » sourit-elle en ouvrant un peu les voiles de sa litière, dévoilant dans la lumière crue un Andal parmi les hommes aux clochettes. Ser Mormont tourna son visage vers sa reine et la fixa silencieusement, puis il porta ses yeux bleus comme mer vers Artemisia.

« Votre victime s'est réveillée Ser Jorah, pour excuser votre confrontation accidentelle, elle sera des nôtres ce soir. Du moins, Daenerys lorgna vers Artemisia dévoilant un petit sourire, si celle-ci le souhaite.

– Une excellente initiative _kahleesi_ , le chevalier adressa un léger sourire, un petit fragment doux à sa dite victime, vous me voyez désolé de cet incident.

– Ne vous en souciez pas, vous m'avez vite remise entre de bonnes mains » lui répondit Artemisia avec douceur. _Heureusement que je suis tombée sur lui, un autre homme aurait pu tout à fait me laisser affalée par terre._

Daenerys posa une main sur le bras de son chevalier :

« Ser Jorah a été efficace et rapide, il m'aurait probablement châtié si je ne vous avais pas accueilli.

– Grondé tout au plus, _kahleesi,_ commenta le chevalier, sa main entourant fermement la fusée de sa lame, il observa la foule la mâchoire subitement crispé, en état d'alerte.

– Où se dirige votre Majesté ?» s'enquit Artemisia, les rideaux ouverts lui offraient la vue sur la ruelle qui se vidait de sa foule : la clameur retombait.

Les hommes de Daenerys empruntaient à présent une étroite allée ourlée de palmiers et d'orangers aux lourds fruits, au bout du chemin s'ouvrait une cour encadrée de colonnes de marbre et de soldats à l'armure légère. La litière s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une belle et grande demeure ; Daenerys souriante fit glisser ses blanches jambes vers la sortie, Ser Jorah lui tendit une de ses fortes mains et l'aida à atteindre le sol en douceur, sa Reine l'en remercia. Artemisia incertaine resta quelques secondes encore sur les coussins, observant l'adolescente encadrée par deux servantes partir vers la grande porte ouvragée en bronze. Elle se déplaçait d'une démarche aérienne, légère. _Je suis sensée la suivre ou suis-je libre de partir ?_ Son regard se porta à présent sur le chevalier, lui-même détaillait intensément la future régente, une goutte de transpiration coula sur ses joues creuses se logeant dans la commissure de ses lèvres, c'était d'un regard brûlant qu'il admirait Daenerys ; il battit lourdement des paupières puis se retourna pour lui faire face :

– Nous sommes chez son hôte, informa-t-il aimablement, son visage vieillissant était ponctué par une unique fossette dû à un léger sourire en coin, il me semble que vous êtes libre de retourner à vos occupations mais je vous conseille de venir ce soir, une telle invitation ne se refuse pas, surtout à une reine. » Il lui tendit sa main et l'aida à descendre de la litière - elle, les jambes encore faibles, chancela légèrement en touchant le sol brûlant - il la maintient par le bras. Mormont fixa le sol un moment, pensif (comme si le contact avec la londonienne lui avait injecté un doute, un soupçon de crainte) Artemisia esquissa un mouvement pour le remercier mais elle fut coupée dans son geste par son ton dur :

« Vous dites venir de mon pays. Pourquoi étiez-vous seule dans la rue ? Personne ne semblait vous accompagner. Même en Westeros, une femme évite de se déplacer seule dans les grandes villes, commença-t-il la dévisageant froidement, qui êtes vous ?

– M'est-il interdit de me trouver dans la même ville qu'un de mes semblables ? s'enquit-elle durement, voulant cacher son affolement, irrésistible et lourd était l'appel de sa dague plaquée contre sa cuisse. Devait-elle s'en saisir, se sauver en courant ? _De quoi me soupçonne-t-il ? Est-ce un crime d'être seule ?_

– Comprenez que votre présence est inhabituelle, lâcha Jorah dans un souffle.

– Je cherchais à rejoindre une vieille amie de la famille, car, oui, depuis mon arrivée ici je suis seule et que je cherchai un gite. Un toit pour quand je ne pourrais plus vivre dans l'auberge, alors pardonnez-moi de n'être accompagnée d'une bonne centaine de gardes, mercenaires, chevaliers mais je ne viens guère d'une famille aisée, je ne suis ni riche ni influente ! Il n'y a que moi, ici.»

L'Andal resta silencieux, ses sourcils grisonnants froncés et sa mâchoire serrée, sa face reflétait son incertitude et son mécontentement. Il leva une main hésitante, pour la poser doucement sur l'épaule d'Artemisia et de légèrement la serrer.

– Si vous ne trouvez toit auprès de cette dame, parlez-en à la reine, sûrement seriez-vous la bienvenue. Elle a bon coeur.

– M…merci, balbutia simplement Artemisia : Je, Ser, j'ai quitté notre pays depuis peu de temps, mais notre Roi n'est-il pas Robert Baratheon ? _Parce que elle est bien sympa la petite, mais on ne m'a jamais parlé d'une reine enfant, à moi._ J'ai l'impression qu'il y a bientôt autant de rois que de dieux, dans ce monde.

– Mon Roi était Robert, jusqu'à ce que je sois exilé, je n'avais de Roi, mais un chez-moi lointain oui. Maintenant j'ai une reine, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte : elle est celle que je veux suivre. Faite-le aussi, elle est digne d'être appelée majesté.


	16. Artemisia (2)

**Artemisia (2)**

Artemisia ouvrit son sac de tissus – après avoir quitté Ser Jorah, elle était retournée dans la place principale de la ville, à la recherche de la vieille femme qu'elle devait retrouver, mais c'était peine perdue. La place s'était vidée, seule restait quelques vieillards somnolant à l'ombre d'arbres noueux, épineux, aussi sec que leur corps était décharné. Quelques mendiants quêtaient lentement dans les ruelles chaudes accompagnés du silence pesant de fin de journée. Les citadins avaient quitté les marchés, les auberges et avaient regagné la fraîcheur de leur maison et l'ombre de leur paravent. La chaleur était peu supportable. Alors Artemisia était retournée, dépitée, agacée, dans sa chambre d'auberge où, à présent, elle cherchait une robe légère dans son sac de voyage. Elle regrettait l'absence de sa baguette, son sac élargi pour l'occasion était tellement profond qu'elle devait y enfoncer l'entier de son bras, de ses doigts elle tâta son amas incohérent d'objet à la recherche d'un quelconque tissu. Sa main glissa sur une étoffe rêche qu'elle saisit et extirpa de son sac, après quelques secondes, elle se retrouva avec une robe. Artemisia soupira, si elle s'écoutait elle n'y irait pas. Elle était convaincue qu'elle ferait sûrement une erreur et finirait agrafée à un mur, une épée à travers le corps. Mais, si la Poufsouffle souhaitait apprendre alors elle devait s'immerger dans toutes sortes de milieu et ce repas était un terrain propice et varié : haute naissance, chevaliers, soldats, des… dothrakis, des riches, des servants. Un bel échantillon à observer. Avec sa robe en futaie, teinte en bleu nuit et aux manches en lins plus légères, dans les mains, elle ne put que soupirer : elle expira si bruyamment que cela ressembla à un ronflement.

Par la fenêtre ovale de sa chambre d'auberge on pouvait observer l'invasion de la nuit dans un ciel mouchetée d'étoiles, la chaleur s'atténuait doucement et dans l'air montait l'odeur forte de fruit éclatée et de fleurs sauvages. Au loin retentissait un ensemble à l'harmonie orientale d'instruments. Revêtue de sa robe, Artemisia s'engagea dans les ruelles à présent fraiches de la ville, elle marcha le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la demeure de la petite reine. Elle voulait éviter brigands et violeurs.

Alors qu'elle traçait son chemin, un homme la héla l'appelant par son nom. La sorcière sursauta, elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix et reconnut le chevalier de Daenerys : Jorah Mormont.

« Ma Reine m'a mandé de venir vous accompagner jusqu'à la maison de notre hôte, pour éviter les rencontres nocturnes malencontreuses. Alors me voici.

– Ah, c'est gentil. Je dois avouer que les rues de nuit n'ont rien pour me rassurer…

– Je vous comprends, il l'invita à prendre son bras.

Ensemble, ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu des festivités, des fenêtres ouvertes coulaient de douce tonalité orientale, une forte odeur de baumes et épices se glissa jusqu'à leur nez. Artemisia le plissa légèrement, l'odeur, sans être désagréable, était bien forte et lui piquait les parois nasales et les yeux.

« On finit par s'y habituer. (Ser Jorah s'arrêta à l'entrée sculptée dans un marbre clair, deux gardes surveillaient l'arrivée des quelques invités, une petite poignée colorée.) Vous verrez que les fêtes en Essos sont plus colorées qu'à la maison.

–Il s'agissait d'un repas, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta subitement Artemisia, pas une immense festivité ?

Jorah souriait :

– Oui, un repas, un repas avec quelques danseurs, musiciens, cracheurs de feu, nourriture en abondance.

Elle déglutit :

– Il faudra danser ?

– Bien évidemment, mais ne vous faites point de souci, les hommes seront vous guider. »

Après quelques marches de granite ocre, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste chambre. La pièce s'ouvrait sur une grande terrasse offrant une vue époustouflante sur la ville ensommeillée. Une grande table en bois sombre avait été dressée par l'hôte de la petite reine, la tablée était longue et colorée. Au bout, assise sur une chaise haute ouvragée se tenait la _kahleesi_ conversant avec le maître des lieux et deux de ses filles. Elle riait de bon coeur. Dans ses cheveux dansaient des rubans bigarrées, aux couleurs du désert, sa robe était de couleur pêche et rose. Elle était belle. Artemisia comprenait le regard amoureux de Ser Mormont, cette femme était un soleil à elle toute seule. _Elle est jeune pourtant, mais… après tout à mon âge je serai déjà quatre fois mère et peut-être deux fois veuves._

Daenerys se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, en un bond elle fut sur ses pieds, elle s'excusa auprès de son hôte et accourut vers Artemisia et son Ours.

« Vous êtes venue ! Quel plaisir ! Je pensais que vous vous sentiriez plus à l'aise de nous rejoindre si un homme de notre Monde venait vous accompagner.

Elle lui sourit avec tant de gentillesse qu'Artemisia ne put que lui rendre la pareille.

– Je ne pouvais manquer votre soirée, ma Reine. »


	17. Artemisia (3)

**Artemisia (3)**

Des hommes et femmes dansaient ensemble sur la terrasse, au rythme de la musique douce et chantante. Daenerys lui avait gardé une place non-loin d'elle, au côté de Ser Jorah et une de ses caméristes. Alors qu'Artemisia s'apprêtait à s'installer un homme la tira à elle, il était grand et torse nu, sur sa peau basanée courait l'encre des tatouages de l'homme et les muscles secs de la terre. Il la fit tournoyer dans un tintement de clochettes, Artemisia due attendre une vrille pour apercevoir le visage du danseur : malgré ses traits sévères et le visage travaillé par le soleil, il n'était pas vilain. Elle croisa son regard sombre et brûlant, il était un de ces dothrakis. Des hommes qu'on désignait comme sauvage et brutale. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?_

L'homme posa ses mains carrés et rugueuses sur ses hanches, elle rougit au contact chaud de sa peau. Il dansait de plus en plus proche d'elle, elle ferma les yeux. Cela devenait oppressant. Une main plus légère se saisit de son poignet et la fit se détacher du guerrier-cheval.

« Ma Dame me fait remarquer que vous ne semblez pas très entrain à danser, murmura le Chevalier Andal, alors je viens vous sauver, chuchota-t-il d'un ton amusé.

– Merci, souffla la sorcière jetant un dernier regard au dothraki qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié le vol de Mormont. »

Jorah lui tira sa chaise et s'installa à ses côtés, une fois celle-ci assise. Il lui servit un verre de vin aux épices.

« D'où êtes-vous originaire ?

 _De Londres, Artemisia Jones, 23 ans, aurore._

– Je viens du Bief, ma mère est la fille d'un vassal des Tyrell, c'est une Middlebury. Nous sommes issue d'une petite maisonnée. Et mon père était chevalier à Hautjardin.

Jorah la détaillait de ses yeux clairs. Il était plutôt attirant, quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Il était difficile de juger l'âge des hommes dans ce monde, la vie les vieillissait en un rien. Il était vif, poli… fidèle à sa reine.

– Du Bief, répéta-t-il songeur, et votre famille voulait vous faire épouser un homme d'Essos. Pourquoi cela ?

 _Pfuit…, il va bien travailler mon identité celui-là._

– Le père de mon promis marchandait avec Hautjardin, c'est là où il fit connaissance de mon père autour de partie de cartes et de dés. J'y ai été mis en jeu un soir après trop d'alcool… mon mariage était le prix de la défaite du père de mon promis. Ma dote étant bien maigre, cela arrangeait ma famille que je sois fiancée à un fils de riche marchand.

– Ce qui ne devait arranger la famille de votre époux.

Artemisia but une grande gorgée du vin épicée, feignant l'émotion.

– Exactement, Ser. Je n'étais pas très intéressante à leurs yeux, alors quand mon fiancé, Darian, a succombé de sa maladie, ils ont profité pour me fermer la porte au nez.

– Je suis désolée… Daenerys avait tendu l'oreille dans leur direction, intercédant l'échange. « Je vous ramènerai à la maison, Artemisia. Je vous en fais la promesse…

Artemisia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues :

– Je… je… je ne voudrais point être un fardeau pour votre majesté.

– Ne dites pas de bêtise, vous êtes la bienvenue parmi les miens et de retour chez-nous, je vous restituerai à votre famille et nous vous trouverons une famille digne à épouser.

– Ma reine…

Daenerys lui sourit.

– Ce n'est rien.

 _Ça c'est toi qui le dit…_


	18. Ron (1)

**Ron (1)**

Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête sifflait à toute allure, quelques nuages ronflants se trainassaient dans le petit carré bleu de son champ de vision. Ron, allongé sur un banc au milieu d'une cour observait le monde depuis en-bas. De sa place, il voyait : les longues feuilles de palmier, les murs orangés du palais, les fruits odorants qui pendaient de certains arbres, les fleurs ouvertes et riches, les herbes sauvages qui prenaient possession des murets. Et dans son oreille se déversait le bruit des fontaines, des pas et des murmures du château.

Il devait se rendre dans une tour particulière, pour y rencontrer l'homme qu'il allait servir ici, à Port Réal. Mais lorsqu'il avait découvert cette petite cour intérieure il ne put s'empêcher de s'étaler un instant sur la pierre fraîche du banc et de goûter à la tranquillité de l'après-midi. Il allait peut-être lui en couter cher, flâner dans ce monde pouvait mener à des punitions drastiques et ridicules. C'est l'impression cuisante d'avoir une corde autour de son cou qui fit bouger Ron, il chassa cette désagréable sensation en se caressant sa nuque ruisselante de tache de rousseur. _Mouais, on va peut-être éviter de se faire pendre dès la première heure de la mission. Ce serait con, pas très glorieux._

Weasley les mains dans le dos, marcha en direction des pieds de l'escalier en colimaçon, les marches larges permettaient une double circulation, de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Il entreprit de gravir l'escalier avec un rythme assuré, ces escaliers n'étaient pas plus fatigant que ceux de Poudlard. Les muscles de ses jambes n'en souffrirent même pas une seconde. Ron était rapidement arrivé à l'étage cherché, il eut le plaisir de redécouvrir les hommes en armure éclatantes et retint un léger sourire d'admiration. _Ce sera peut-être moi qui portera l'armure bientôt !_ S'il avait aimé une chose lors des longues séances d'entraînement ce fut bien les scènes de combat avec armure, il y était le plus doué. Sa partenaire d'arme, une aurore, Artemisia, et lui, étaient les plus doués dans le combat à lames. De vraies machines. Il y était bien plus doué qu'Harry et Hermione : une petite victoire pour lui.

Ron s'arrêta devant une grande porte et l'ouvrit lentement, là était la chambre où l'attendait son avenir. Il découvrit de jolis appartements décorés de fleurs et de tableaux, les couleurs chaudes de la pièce la rendait accueillante, elle s'ouvrait sur un beau balcon. Il avança en direction d'une table recouverte de manuscrits, de parchemins et plumes à la pointe usée. Le lieu de travail d'un homme des lettres. Weasley jeta un coup d'oeil sur les différents écrits et y découvrit quelques lettres intéressantes, d'une main il se saisit d'un fruit qui trônait sur une pile de nourriture et l'attaqua avec appétit.

« Je peux t'aider ? » La voix grave claqua soudainement, brisant la tranquillité de la pièce. Ron sursauta, émettant un petit cri aigu de surprise. _Bordel, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort là._ Il tourna les talons pour découvrir la voix grave de l'homme qui l'avait surpris. Ron papillonna des paupières, l'homme qui entrait dans la pièce était un nain. De sa démarche claudiquante la Main du Roi s'approcha de la table et jeta à son tour de la nourriture dans sa bouche d'une main et de l'autre se servit un verre de vin. _Alors c'est lui, le Nain._ Dans les fiches affichées au salon du quartier général c'était bien la sienne qui intéressait le plus l'équipe. Hermione avait déclarée qu'il devait être le plus intelligent du lot, avec le père de celui-ci.

Tyrion Lannister se laissa choir dans son fauteuil, il goûta son verre en silence. Puis après quelques secondes pointa un petit doigt carré en direction de Ron :

« Tu as du jus de fruit sur ton visage, mon gars, tu devrais t'essuyer.

Ron obtempéra à la vitesse de l'éclair et de sa manche se rendit présentable. Le Nain l'observait de ses yeux vairons, il semblait réfléchir à une possible punition. Il rebut une gorgée de vin :

– Qui es-tu ? Si ce n'est un sagouin malpropre et fouineur ?

– Je m'appelle Ron, monseigneur.

Le Nain ne sembla pas lui prêter grande attention, car il se mit à ranger ses papiers.

– Et où est Pod quand on a besoin de lui ?

– Poderick ? demanda Ron, ce nom il le connaissait, c'était lui qu'il devait remplacer.

– Oui, oui. Poderick Payne, mon foutu écuyer. Il devait m'amener une nouvelle cruche de vin de Dorne.

– Poderick est gravement malade, monseigneur. Je suis venu à sa place.

Tyrion cessa de ranger ses affaires et leva ses yeux sur Ron, il sembla dans un premier temps inquiet, peut-être pour son écuyer, il sembla ranger l'information dans un coin de sa tête puis il lui sourit :

– Ah, voyez-vous ça ! J'espère que tu es plus compétent que ce brave Pod, il n'avait pas grand chose dans sa belle tête.

– J'ai été écuyer d'un chevalier, mais…

– Cela ne te servira pas à grand chose avec moi, termina Tyrion de lui-même. Dis-moi, Ron, c'est ça ? (celui-ci approuva) Ron, es-tu de bonne compagnie ?

– Je dirai qu'oui, je mange volontiers, je joue aux cartes, aux échecs.

– Très bien, alors je t'engage ! Pour commencer, (Tyrion prit une feuille vierge et son encrier, il avait des correspondances à rédiger) tu vas vider mon pot de chambre, ça empeste. Puis tu pourras me chercher mon vin, un plat de viande et si tu arrives à dégoter un plateau d'échec, je testerai volontiers tes aptitudes.

Ron opina du chef, prenant note mentalement de ses obligations, il tourna des talons, piquant un raisin et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il fermait la porte après lui, le pot de chambre dans les mains, il put entendre Tyrion lui dire :

– Perd-toi pas, veux-tu.

Et la porte se ferma. Ron souffla bruyamment. _Va falloir que je merde moins, moi._ Ron partit à la recherche des latrines, une tâche bien ardue. Il posa le pot de chambre à terre et grogna : il passait pour la troisième fois dans le même couloir.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? s'enquit une jeune servante, son tablier était sale de sauces et jus. Une cuisinière probablement. « Je te vois tourner en rond avec ce pot de chambre depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

– M'ouais, je peine un peu à trouver les latrines disons. Et je dois y déverser les besoins de Messire la Main, puis courir prendre son vin lui amener à manger et un jeu d'échec. Donc, il lui fit grand sourire, un coup de main est le bienvenu, c'est gentil.

– T'occupe du Lord Lannister, alors ? Je vais te chercher un plat qui lui fera plaisir, je reviens. »

Et elle était partie. Et le pot de chambre était toujours plein. Ron leva les bras au ciel, agacé. Travail de merde. Il ramassa le récipient en cuivre et alla dans la première cour qu'il trouva. Là il se dirigea vers les plates bandes aux riches fleurs et y déversa le contenu odorant. _Ça fera office d'engrais,_ se félicita Ron, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il retourna au couloir où l'attendait la jeune servante, une assiette d'or en mains. Elle leva le plateau le présentant au jeune Gryffondor :

« Les viandes préférées du Nain, encore fumantes, avec leur sauce ! Et (elle se tourna de façon à montrer la cruche qu'elle avait coincé entre son coude et son flanc) une nouvelle cruche au bon vin ensoleillé de Dorne.

– Génial, merci ! Tu me sauves ! » Ron prit le plateau de viande et la cruche, il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la servante. Et fila en direction des escaliers.

La servante qui venait de virer au rouge, fixa la pointe des pieds, les jambes ballantes. Elle leva les yeux alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage rougie. Elle prit le pot de chambre que Ron avait oublié et partit le récurer.


	19. Ron (2)

**Ron (2)**

Ron gravit les innombrables marches en un temps record, il soufflait bruyamment quand il ouvrit la porte des appartements. Monter tranquillement les escaliers s'étaient une chose, mais les courir ça vous tuait même un marathonien.

Tyrion ne semblait avoir bougé depuis les trente dernières minutes, seul le tas de lettres donnaient à penser qu'il avait écrit plusieurs correspondances en un temps record. En cet instant, il s'affairait encore sur un parchemin.

« T'en a pris du temps, lui fit remarquer le nain, quittant un instant ses lettres et son encre.

– Je suis désolé, Ron posa la viande sur la table aux fruits et remplit le verre de son maitre, je trouvais pas les latrines.

– Du coup tu as laissé mon pot de chambre dans un sombre coin du château ? Tyrion goûta un morceau de cuissot dégoulinant de sauce, Ron lui tendit un mouchoir. « Merci. »

L'écuyer regarda au tour de lui puis jura :

– J'ai oublié le pot de chambre en bas !

Le Nain eut un sourire en coin.

– Et il est plein ?

– Non. Je, (les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge) je l'ai vidé dans les plantes d'un des jardins.

Tyrion sourcilla et éclata de rire, il leva son verre et porta un toast à son écuyer.

– La prochaine fois, tu peux le vider dans les draps de ma tendre soeur. Ça ne lui changera pas trop de ses invités habituels.

Ron grimaça, cette idée aurait plu à George.

– Et qu'en est-il de notre partie d'échec ? interrogea la Main du Roi, il descendit de sa chaise, le temps de dégourdir ses jambes.

– Je cherche votre pot de chambre et je ramène le plateau ? suggéra Ron se retournant déjà, il n'attendit pas la réponse et quitta les appartements. Il trébucha contre un objet laissé à terre et s'affala dans le couloir. Un garde qui passait par là pouffa. Tyrion dans l'encadrement de la porte, secouait la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Jamais vu un écuyer comme toi, Ron. Tu files à la quête de mon pot et sur quoi tombes-tu ?

– Votre pot… termina le sorcier étonné, il se redressa pour mieux découvrir le dit récipient brillant de propreté. _C'est la fille qui l'a ramené ?_

Tyrion se pencha et le ramassa.

– Je vais le ranger moi-même, avant que tu t'ouvres le crâne dessus. Il rit de bon coeur : J'ai vraiment hâte de faire cette partie d'échec, à présent.

Quand il revint, un plateau sous le bras auprès du Nain, le coeur de Ron était serré par l'appréhension. Il était très bon en échec, la version sorcier d'autant plus. Mais si Ron avait retenu une chose des fiches distribuées c'était que Tyrion Lannister était fin stratège et un dès homme les plus intelligent du Royaume.

 _Après tout, Hermione était nulle aux échecs._

La porte était déjà ouverte et de nombreuses voix résonnaient dans le couloir, le Nain n'était plus seul… La tension était palpable, Ron hésita longuement à entrer dans la chambre, les échanges semblaient vifs. Alors qu'il fit un pas dans la pièce, il découvrit cinq hommes, l'un d'eux portait une couronne sur son crâne. Un gosse. Ron se fit le plus discret possible, le Roi les sourcils froncés semblait particulièrement irrité. Derrière lui un géant à la face mi-brûlée, fixait un coin de la pièce, il paraissait ailleurs. Les deux faisaient face à Tyrion. De son côté, un homme (peut-être un guerrier) était appuyé contre un mur, dans une posture lasse. La discussion devait l'ennuyer.

Un gros chauve interféra dans le monologue du roitelet, mettant ainsi fins à ses jérémiades et pleurnicheries. L'enfant leva un doigt menaçant en direction du gros en babouches, mais il ne pipa mot, ne sachant que rétorquer. La tête blonde quitta la pièce, apparemment vexé, son garde du corps, le géant, le suivit de près. Il ne salua personne en quittant les appartements.

Le chevalier qui était appuyé contre le mur alla s'asseoir en face de Tyrion, un grand sourire étirait ses traits vieillissants :

« Il n'était pas content, releva-t-il avec sarcasme, se servant du pichet de vin.

– Il ne l'est rarement, marmonna la Main du Roi imitant son vis-à-vis.

– Le Roi est encore secoué par la mort de son père, ricana un fin monsieur. Il lissa ses manches d'un geste expert.

– Pauvre petit, rajouta le gros, il s'essuya le visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir et le tendit en direction de Ron : Nous ne sommes plus seuls, mes amis. Un jeune homme est là.

La Main tourna sa tête carrée dans sa direction et sourit :

– Ah, mais c'est mon nouvel écuyer : Ron. Veuille m'excuser mais le Roi voulait absolument m'houspiller et se plaindre par la même occasion, alors je t'ai pas vu rentrer. Il se frotta les mains : Surtout que tu as le jeu d'échec avec toi.

– Vous avez prévu une petite partie avec l'un de nous, ou sommes-nous disposés à partir, messire ? demanda le chauve.

– Ce jeune fou, il pointa Ron du doigt, m'a fait comprendre qu'il jouait aux échecs, alors… je voulais le tester.

– Le jour où un écuyer battra ce Lannister-là aux échecs, je me marierai avec la Reine.

– Non, Bronn, ne t'inflige pas un si triste sort. Allez Ron, pose tes fesses et jouons.

Ron alla s'installer, il prépara le plateau et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction des hommes, ils étaient restés.

– Vous restez pour me regarder gagner, messires ? lâcha-t-il sans le vouloir. Les hommes ricanèrent.

Tyrion paraissait particulièrement réjoui.

– Lord Varys, Lord Baelish, nous ne voudrions pas vous retenir. Ce jeune effronté n'en vaut pas la peine…

Le dit Baelish prit une chaise et s'installa confortablement, piquant un morceau de viande.

– Je ne voudrais pas manquer l'annonce des fiançailles de la Reine.

Varys secoua la tête, riant.

– Chers amis, vous me donnerez le résultat au conseil de ce soir, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai encore à faire…

– Bien sûr Lord Varys, comptez sur nous, répondit l'homme chargé des finances.

Et le dit Lord quitta la salle, le parfum de lavande avec lui.

– Jouez, ordonna Bronn, le chevalier de sa dague se curait les ongles avec minutie. « Je ne voudrais pas m'endormir avant que le jeu ne débute. »

« Commencez Lord Tyrion, je vous laisse l'avantage, glissa Weasley une fois le plateau dressé.

– Tu vas le regretter, mon brave. »


	20. Ron (3)

**Ron (3)**

Le silence se fit pesant, le jeu durait depuis plus d'une demi-heure à présent. Les deux joueurs commençaient à transpirer, et le vin manquait. Littlefinger observait la scène avec attention, les mains fléchies. Lui-même était un grand stratège et avait joué plusieurs parties avec Varys, perdant la plus part du temps. Le prochain mouvement était crucial.

Le soir obscurcissait lentement le ciel dégagé de la capitale, quelques étoiles pointaient dans la voute nocturne. Ron avait rendez-vous avec son informateur dans la soirée, il ne l'oubliait pas et cela avait amoindri sa concentration. Il ne devait surtout pas louper cet entretien, l'avenir de sa mission reposait sur ce moment clé. Mais la partie s'était avérée plus compliquée. Le visage de Lord Tyrion était crispé par la réflexion, il regarda Ron déplacer sa pièce. Etait-ce le maître coup de la partie ?

Littlefinger souffla la sentence ultime :

« Echec et mat.

Bronn jura avec entrain, il s'esclaffa par la suite se frappant les cuisses :

– J'avais toujours rêvé de me farcir la Reine, mais il faudra maintenant lui annoncer que nous allons nous épouser.

Tyrion ne pipa mot, sa bouche était béante et ses pupilles écarquillées par la surprise.

– Voilà un écuyer qui risque d'aller loin, commenta Baelish l'air satisfait, messieurs… je vous laisse, on m'attend.

Ron retenait difficilement son sourire glorieux.

Tyrion finit par fermer la bouche et applaudit lentement.

« Toi, je te garde à l'oeil, fut la première chose que le Seigneur Nain réussit à articuler, il lui tapota l'épaule et sauta en bas de son fauteuil. « Bronn et moi avons un petit rendez-vous en ville, Ron. Tu as champ libre jusqu'à demain ! Je t'attend à la première heure.

– Bien, messire.

C'était avec un sentiment de fierté mêlé à de l'inquiétude que notre Gryffondor descendait les rues sombres de Port Réal. Il avait battu Tyrion Lannister aux échecs, une victoire pour sa fierté et son amour propre. Un bon point. Mauvais point : il avait battu Tyrion Lannister aux échecs et sa maladresse allait peut-être lui couter. En effet, était-il intelligent de sa part de battre cet intellect-là à un jeu ? Ne risquait-il pas de récolter soupçons et, dans un horrible enchaînement, une finale pendaison ? Qui sait ce que l'esprit du Nain allait cerner chez lui… et quel allait en être le prix. Finalement, Ron était plus inquiet que fier, à force de ressasser ses anxiétés. La palpitation de découvrir ce nouveau monde était grandement entaché par ses potentiels dangers, rien que de marcher seul la nuit dans cette Cité… toutes les ombres semblaient tendre leurs longs bras faméliques en sa direction, cachant une lame derrière leur dos chimérique.

Ron avançait à bonne allure, ignorant au mieux les personnes qu'il croisait. Le trafic de la nuit était plus restreint et plus inquiétant : le visage obscurcit des passants, les rires étouffés, les raclements de gorge infectée, les cris d'indignation et les échos de guet-apens ; un mélange sombre des bas quartiers. Plus il avançait dans la Cité, allant en direction du port, plus l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air frais était nauséabond. Son informateur ne souhaitait apparemment ne pas être remarqué en sa présence, il lui était difficilement envisageable que l'homme qu'il rencontrait était un brigand de bas étage ; il s'agissait sûrement d'un noble qui ne devait être vu avec l'écuyer de Tyrion Lannister. Quoique sa face n'était peu connue pour l'instant, ayant pris ses fonctions qu'en cette journée.

Ron était perplexe et ne savait que trop penser pour le moment. Il continua son chemin en descente pour la petite auberge _Le beau pouilleux,_ un établissement près du port et non loin d'un petit bordel de petite renommée, _le bordel du petit peuple_ , songea le Gryffondor avec une pointe d'amertume. Il ne préférait imaginer la vie des prostituées de ce genre d'établissement. Celles des riches maisons de plaisir pouvaient se voir offrir de belles places en tant que maîtresse de Lord. Alors que celles des bas-fonds de la Cité pouvaient tout au plus espérer être emportée par un rhume plutôt que par une maladie plus sale.

Plus il s'éloignait du coeur de la cité, plus les maisons se tassaient, les demeures de plusieurs étages se réduisaient à un petit rez-de-chaussé maigrelet et parfois d'une grange permettant de caser les bambins affamés. Elles étaient moins larges et se collaient les unes aux autres, comme pour se tenir chaud. Il lui fallut encore une bonne dizaine de minute de marches pour enfin découvrir l'auberge, son insigne pendait tristement dans le vide, la peinture vieillie par les intempéries dévoilait, que par regret, le nom de la chaume. Ron resta quelques secondes devant une fenêtre sale, lorgnant à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Elle n'était pas grandement rempli, les quelques clients étaient soit affalés à leur table soit en train de jouer aux cartes, fumant de vieilles pipes au mauvais tabac.

Il osa entrer, légèrement rassuré, il craignait une bataille sanglante d'ivrognes mal lunés. Mais l'accueil était plus faiblard, le petit peuple chétif en train de siroter une bière ou un vin léger. Un ou deux curieux leva un oeil vitreux dans sa direction, mais leur réaction se restreignit à un haussement de sourcil ou à reposer leur tête sur la table, rotant.

« B…bonsoir, hasarda Ronald faisant quelques pas en direction de l'aubergiste, celui-ci le reluqua avec plus d'insistance que ses clients, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

– Vous vous venez des hauteurs, s'exclama l'homme étonnement gras. (Et pourtant, l'écuyer ne pouvait croire que son salaire lui permettait de se nourrir avec convenance.) « Je suppose que vous z'êtes là pour notre 'tit' tabl' privée, loin des regards indiscrets et des oreilles pendantes, » chuchota-t-il, l'homme lui sourit avec complicité et éructa un rot. « Not' 'tit' tabl' au 'tit' prix.

– Probablement, souffla Ron incertain. « M'attend-on déjà ? tenta-t-il, priant que cette petite table lui était réservée.

– P'têt bien qu'oui… Il rit et lui indiqua une petite porte : C'est par là. Je vous amène une petite bière ? La meilleure du quartier, pour peu dire.

– Volontiers, volontiers. »


	21. Ron (4)

**Ron (4)**

Ron aurait payé cher pour une bonne bièraubeurre ou jus de citrouille frais. Mais soit, la bière de Port Réal devrait suffire dans un premier temps. Il ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible et la ferma derrière lui, une table l'attendait. Il n'y avait que celle-ci dans la pièce et de maigres vitres, quelques bougies faiblardes pour éclairer les complots. Un homme était assis, son long dos appuyer contre le mur, il portait une capuche grise et grignotait un vieux quignon de pain noir. De l'obscurité de son visage perçait de yeux clairs, Ron était resté devant la porte, l'air perdu. L'inconnu baissa sa capuche dévoilant un fin visage, un visage déjà connu.

« Vous m'avez fort étonné avec votre petite partie d'échec, je n'étais pas sûr de quelle matière était fait _vos semblables,_ battre la Main du Roi aux échecs n'était pas une mince affaire. » Il sourcilla mi-amusé, mi-consterné. « Je ne sais pas si je devrai vous applaudir pour votre partie remarquable ou vous rosser pour vous punir d'une telle indiscrétion - regrettable maladresse. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas si stratège que cela… (Il se tut, il semblait le jauger de ses yeux perçants. Il esquissa un geste de la main.) Prenez donc place Ronald, vous ne voudriez pas vous raidir les jambes.

– Vous êtes le trésorier ? Lord Baelish, c'est cela ? Ron prit place, décidant de ravaler sa honte et d'oublier, pour un moment, les remarques judicieuses de Littlefinger.

– Oui, c'est bien juste. Je vous demanderai néanmoins de ne pas me nommer en ce lieu, comme vous vous en doutez, jeune ami, cette table n'est pas gratuite et je déteste les investissements mal placés.

– Cela m'étonne que vous fassiez parti de l'Ordre… » L'aubergiste entra sur la pointe des pieds, déposa la chope dégoulinant de bière sur la table et reparti. Ron s'offrit une gorgée, la déception fut grande, cette _bière_ était plus de l'eau sale qu'autre chose.

« Pas fameux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas pour sa cuisine et ses breuvages que ce bâtiment est recommandé.

– On peut comprendre pourquoi.

Littlefinger sourit.

 _Ce type doit être un grand acteur,_ songea Ron avec inquiétude, _ces sourires sont aussi réels que cette bière est bonne. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il connaisse notre monde, sa fiche le signifiait comme dangereux… Lui aussi un fin stratège. Et un grand manipulateur sûrement._

« Je ne vais pas tarder, alors je ferai court Ronald. Ma mission est de vous être le plus utile possible pour vous venir en aide. Je vais être franc, je fonde quelques espoirs dans notre collaboration. Vous êtes intelligent, votre partie me l'a prouvé, un peu maladroit certes. Mais après tout, les tares sont toutes aussi intéressantes. J'espère que vous me rendrez mes générosités en temps et en heure voulu, votre place n'est pas inintéressante pour l'Ordre. Il m'étonnerait que beaucoup de vos camarades aient accès à une belle place telle que la votre. Directement écuyer de la Main du Roi, voilà un poste bien convoité et un poste clef. (Il resta muet, affichant toujours son sourire aimable.) Vous aurez aussi beaucoup de temps pour chercher votre _relique,_ vous verrez que notre Lord Lannister ne vous sur-exploitera pas.

 _–_ Très bien, fut la seule réponse qui parvint à quitter ses lèvres. « Et que pouvez-vous m'offrir comme information ?

– Oh pas grand chose cher ami, j'ai déjà tiré quelques ficelles pour vous offrir ce poste auprès de notre Seigneur la Main. Il m'en a couté quelques pièces et promesses. Ce que je peux vous dire en plus concernant ce que vous cherchez… c'est une piste.

– Qui est ?

– Disons que le dernier sorcier a être apparu dans cette Cité, en est pas reparti et que par conséquent, il pourrait sûrement vous aider à retrouver cet objet. Etant donné qu'il lui reste sa baguette à lui.

Cette information lui fit froncer les sourcils, il y aurait alors un sorcier qui serait resté dans ce monde récemment ? Personne n'était au courant de leur côté, sinon cela aurait été chose connu. Kingsley n'aurait jamais omis une telle information. Le coeur de Ron se serra un peu plus.

« Et qui est ce sorcier ? voulut-il savoir.

Littlefinger se releva doucement se couvrant le chef. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du sorcier et la serra légèrement, le temps d'une seconde et il partit vers la porte :

– Je ne vous dirai son nom tout de suite, comme dit, j'attend beaucoup de notre _collaboration_. (Il tourna la poignée en fer.) N'oubliez pas Ronald, que je récompense mes amis et que je sais comment me débarrasser des gêneurs. Alors commençons sur de bonne base, je vous ai donné une information d'un certain prix, ce sera à vous de donner la prochaine. Voyez cela comme une partie d'échec, voulez-vous bien ? »

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Ron pantois : mille injures s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne rougit par l'indignation.

Il venait d'entrer dans _le_ Jeu.


End file.
